Insignias, malditas insignias
by enkiil
Summary: Isabella nunca pensó que una insignia la llevaría asta su Phineas. mi primer fic. en cuanto a Phineas y Ferb espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primera historia en cuanto a Phineas y Ferb, espero que les guste y si no déjenme comentarios diciendo en que estoy mal o si de plano no me tengo que dedicar a esto jajaja bueno espero que alguien lo lea y que les guste.

Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Hoy lo lograre- decía Isabella totalmente convencida frente al espejo empañado por el vapor de una buena ducha- ni un día más, hoy le revelare todo, si no me dejo de llamar Isabella.

Se preparo para ir al patio de sus vecinos como de costumbre, se peino y acomodo su tierno moño rosa que tenia en la cabeza todo el tiempo, preparo su vestido del mismo color, etc. .Era increíble cuanto tiempo tardaba a diario en arreglarse solo para que su Phineas la notara algún día, mas sin embargo él no lo hacia, al menos eso aparentaba.

Mientras salía de su cuarto, pensaba en como podría declararle su amor a Phineas pasando por un simple pero maravilloso "TE AMO" asta "hola que estas haciendo, bueno te quiero decir algo….." ,hasta que la vos de su madre la interrumpió de aquel pensamiento.

-Hola Isabella ¿como amaneciste hoy?- decía su madre con mucha ternura- ya esta el desayuno en la mesa, come rápido si no, no vas con tus vecinos.

Aquel ultimo comentario la altero mucho ya que ella estaba segura de que ese iba a ser el día especial con Phineas, así que se apresuró a comer, después de 5 minutos acabo todo su plato de cereal lo cual le sorprendió a su madre

- Wow tenias hambre ¿quieres otro poco?- dijo su madre

- No gracias mama así estoy bien- lo único que le importaba era sacar su sentimiento de una vez por todas- bueno me voy llego en la 8

- De acuerdo hija con cuidado- le grito su madre ya cuando Isabella estaba fuera de su casa.

Camino por la acera de su calle por un momento, maldiciendo la corta distancia que existía entre sus casas, pensando además en como declararle su amor.

- Ya se le daré una rosa- dijo en su mente muy entusiasmada y agradecida ya que aun no avía tomado una decisión y el tiempo del camino de su casa al centro comercial era de 10 minutos, el tiempo perfecto para tomar la decisión.

Mientras caminaba iba con la vista baja pensando en los pros y contras de su declaración, ella ignoraba el hermoso día que presenciaba DANVILLE un día soleado, mas sin embargo el sol no quemaba, si no que proporcionaba una ligera sensación de calor, el viento soplaba con una grandiosa humedad la cual aminoraba el calor aun mas. Pasando por el parque se oían las risas de los niños en los juegos, divirtiéndose como nunca, de la misma forma en que ella se divierte con Phineas.

Caminaba y caminaba asta que sintió un golpe enfrente de ella obligándola a caer.

-Lo siento no la vi señorita- decía aquella vos perteneciente a un chico –Isabella ¿eres tu?, o lo siento mucho no te vi perdóname.

Al voltear la mirada vio que era su amado Phineas, lo vio en el suelo también, ya que el golpe lo obligo a caer.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo mientras Isabella le decía –no te preocupes esta bien

- ¿A donde vas?- le dijo el pelirrojo con una gran alegría.

- aaaaaaaaa- en la mente de Isabella se oían las palabras "¿Qué le digo?"- mmm pues voy al supermercado por… una llave inglesa

-a genial yo vengo de hay fui por una llave inglesa que le falta a Ferb, pero te acompaño vamos.

- No te preocupes esta bien no quiero retrasar a Ferb con su trabajo, además no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo acompañándome- dijo ella nerviosa, con las mejillas rojas, las cuales le daban un grandioso toque de ternura

- ¿Perder el tiempo con tigo? Estas bromeando es lo mejor puedo hacer en todo el día- dijo Phineas sin darse cuenta que eso sonrojo aun mas a Isabella

- De acuerdo vamos entonces-dijo Isabella tratando de ocultar la pena que sentía.

Caminaron juntos riendo y jugando el resto del camino asta que llegaron por fin al centro comercial.

-Bien aquí estamos, vamos por tu llave inglesa-dijo Phineas

-Mmmmmm perdón Phineas no vengo por una llave inglesa, la verdad vengo por otra cosa- dijo Isabella

-De acuerdo vamos

-Perdón es privado, espero que no te enojes ¿me esperas aquí? no me tardo nada- dijo Isabella sintiéndose culpable por responderle así, pero era la única forma

- Esta bien no te preocupes. Aquí te espero.

- Phineas perdón.

-No te preocupes esta bien en serio.

Camino Isabella por aquel gigantesco centro comercial asta que llego a la florería, había tantas flores que escoger, tantos colores y lo mejor de todo se percibía un estupendo aroma, entro y empezó a buscar que flor le gustaría mas a Phineas, pero recordó que la estaba esperando así que tomo una rosa blanca, fue a pagar y salió de la florería, despidiéndose de aquel sutil aroma.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Phineas, cuando llego asta él dijo

-ammmmm-mientras en su mente se decía "_se la doy ¿ahora o luego?_"

-no encontré lo que estaba buscando-dijo ella finalmente y guardándose la rosa en una bolsa de su vestido

De acuerdo vamos a casa es hora de seguir con el trabajo.

Se dirigieron caminando lentamente a casa de Phineas, ambos totalmente en silencio.

Isabella volteaba a ver ocasionalmente a Phineas, claro sin que él se diera cuenta, estaba leyendo algo sobre su llave inglesa mientras tanto comenzó una discusión en la cabeza de Isabella

-_vamos es el momento, no habrá mejor oportunidad es ahora o nunca,¡ vamos Isabella no seas cobarde¡_

_- No lo hagas ni siquiera tienes la forma en que se lo vas a decir, espera habrá mejores momentos y tu ya te abras decidido por la forma de declarárselo._

Hizo caso a la segunda opinión y decidió esperar a un mejor momento, pero de algo estaba segura, si no llegaba ese momento, ella lo buscaría

Siguieron caminando juntos disfrutando la compañía, bromeando, riendo juntos hasta que después de los 10 minutos de camino al fin lograron ver la casa de Phineas, lo que noto Isabella fue que el auto rojo de los padres de Phineas no estaban, lo cual indicaba que los hermanos estaban solos (como siempre).

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, Isabella vio un enorme perro de metal sentado a un lado del árbol, este era enorme y muy ¿cuadrado?, en fin en sima de él estaba Ferb trabajando en un compartimento que dejaba al descubierto muchos cables de colores.

-aquí esta tu llave inglesa- dijo Phineas mientras la arrojaba a su hermano.

Este al momento de cacharla la única acción que realizo fue levantar el pulgar como señal de agradecimiento y continuo trabajando.

-¿otro perro de metal?- dijo Isabella en forma de duda

-si, el ultimo que hicimos lo tuvimos que desconectar después de que nos quitara el separador molecular ¿te acuerda?

-a si - (en la mente de Isabella)_ "lo único que recuerdo es otro fracaso"_

-bueno en fin vamos Ferb quiere acabar este proyecto solo, dejémoslo en paz y vayamos adentro por un refresco.

-ok esta bien vamos

¿Y Candace? – pregunto Isabella mientras caminaban a la sala de su casa

-A esta espinando a Jeremy en su trabajo- contesto Phineas-¿Qué quieres de tomar?

Mmm un refresco de toronja, si tienes claro-dijo Isabella mientras se sentaba en un sillón enfrente de la televisión.

-por supuesto para ti lo que quieras Isabella- dijo Phineas

-o gracias Phineas-dijo Isabella sonrojándose por segunda vez en el día.

Phineas se dio media vuelta y se fue sin notar nada.

-_De acuerdo aquí esta la oportunidad, esta la rosa, estamos juntos, no hay nadie, el momento perfecto ahora solo tengo que… ¡demonios no se como decírselo no me dio tiempo de pensar! Que hago, bueno lo are despacio así podre….._

_-_Aquí esta tu refresco –la interrumpió Phineas- oí murmullos desde la cocina ¿estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes solo hablaba con migo misma, es algo normal en mi- dijo Isabella

-Que bien bueno ¿se puede saber de que hablaba Isabella con Isabella?

-si jaja hablábamos deeee….-dijo nerviosa aun con las mejillas rojas

-si ¿de que?- contesto Phineas muy cerca de ella debido a que era un sillón pequeño

Ella solo sentía su corazón palpitar mucho mas rápido, se sintió apenada, desesperada por revelarle su amor, pero al mismo tiempo alegre ya que aquel chico que ama desde hace mucho tiempo estaba enfrente de ella, poniéndole su total atención, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él y besarlo sin tener que decir nada.

PERROS – dijo Isabella finalmente-hablábamos de perros

-o de acuerdo jaja que curioso tema – dijo Phineas mientras tomaba su baso de refresco.

-ok bueno ¿que vamos a ver?- dijo Isabella tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

-mmm ¿que te parece UP?

- me parece bien adoro esa película.

-de acuerdo vamos a ver up-dijo Phineas mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía asta su televisión para poner la película.

Isabella aun sentía aquel latido fuerte sobre su pecho y supo que sentiría lo mismo todo el día gracias al sillón tan pequeño.

Phineas puso la película, apago la luz y se volvió a sentar alado de ella, rozando su brazo con el de ella, lo cual la hizo exaltarse. Comenzaron a ver la película, cuando esta se encontraba justamente a la mitad Isabella comenzó a pensar en el, en que ya había pasado una oportunidad, así que ahora ella tenia que buscar la segunda, acto seguido comenzó a mover su mano y dirigirla a la de Phineas, el cual no notaba nada de lo que ocurría, solo miraba la película, Isabella continuo moviendo su mano hacia la de él, y de nuevo comenzó a sentir esa sensación de pena, volvió a sentir su corazón latir muy fuerte y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-es hora de las palomitas, voy por ellas-dijo Phineas haciendo retroceder por completo a Isabella asustada.

Esta suspiro y bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción, Phineas lo noto y pregunto

-¿Ocurre algo Isabella?-

-No nada Phineas- contesto ella decepcionada.

-de acuerdo ahora vengo.

-ok- esta vez Isabella no pensó nada al respecto solo se quedo hay sentada, paralizada, incapaz de creer en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-aquí están-dijo Phineas llegando con un tazón enorme de palomitas con mantequilla y poniéndolo sobre la mesa haciendo a un lado los refrescos de ambos- bueno continuemos con la película.

Ambos se sentaron a seguir viendo la película. Ahora sin que Isabella intentara nada, la oportunidad ya había pasado y otra vez había sido inútil, solo que esta vez por causa del destino.

Finalmente acabo la película y se levantaron ambos del sillón.

-¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Phineas mientras se dirigía al televisor para quitar la película y apagar el televisor- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego de mesa?

-Muy bien eso me encantaría-respondió Isabella.

Se dirigió al comedor mientras Phineas iba por el juego de mesa, finalmente bajo de su cuarto donde lo tenia guardado y comenzaron a jugar, ambos se divirtieron mucho durante un largo tiempo.

-te gane "otra vez"- dijo finalmente Isabella después de acabar de jugar por segunda vez- o ya son las 8, se me paso el tiempo muy rápido, perdón pero me tengo que ir, le dije a mi mama que llegaría pronto.

-de acuerdo te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Phineas.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta la entrada pero antes de que llegaran pasaron por el sillón en el que avían pasado todo ese tiempo junto.

-¿que es eso que esta en el sillón?-dijo Phineas mientras se acercaba, se veía un bulto blanco lo cual alerto a Isabella- es… ¿una rosa?

Isabella se fijo de inmediato en la bolsa de su vestido y descubrió que no se encontraba ahí, esa era su rosa, la cual le ayudaría a declararle el amor a Phineas.

-o es mía perdón se me cayo.

-o una rosa eee ¿quien te la dio?

-nadie yo me la compre_-_dijo Isabella mientras que en su mente decía-"_era para ti"_

-de acuerdo aquí tienes- dijo Phineas mientras se acercaba a ella y se la entregaba.

Isabella retorció sus pensamientos para disimular que Phineas se la había comprado y se la estaba entregando para corresponderle a su amor de hace ya mucho tiempo pero después de un pequeño momento regreso a la realidad.

-gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-bueno nos vemos luego, que descanses-le dijo Phineas.

-tu también-respondió

Camino asta su casa sin palabras hasta que llego a su casa, saco su llave y abrió su puerta, entro como cualquier otro día, se dirigió a una pequeña mesa y dejo la rosa encima, se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, encontró todo un banquete en el refrigerador y se dedico a comer.

-Isabella ¿eres tu?- le grito su madre desde la cochera

-si mama ya llegue- le respondió Isabella con un tono de indiferencia deseando estar sola, su madre no le contesto nada así que siguió comiendo.

-tengo que buscarme otro nombre- dijo en un tono de burla mientras se recordaba en la mañana, con mucho entusiasmo, con mucha alegría, ahora solo estaba cansada y decepcionada de si misma.

Termino de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras subía las escaleras escucho la voz de su madre que le dijo en tono de burla.

-¿y esta rosa? ¿Quien te la dio?

-a es para ti quédatela- le respondió a su madre con un todo de "no me importa nada "mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Se echo a su cama y comenzó a pensar, ¿porque no pudo declararle su amor?, ¿acaso era el destino que no los quería juntos?, o ¿tal vez aun no era el momento?, pensó y pensó muchas cosas asta que sus ojos se cerraron sin saber que sorpresa le esperaba el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí estuvo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste o si no déjenme comentarios diciéndome en que estuvo mal, espero no tardar en el siguiente capitulo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos disculpen la tardanza pero esque la escuela no me deja escribir, las tareas y todo eso, espero no tardar tanto para el otro capitulo, sin mas por el momento los dejo con la continuacion de la historia

Se me olvidaba, al principio alomejor no le entienden pero sigan leyendo mas adelante se aclara todo.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.<p>

* * *

><p>Caminaba y caminaba hasta que sintió un golpe frente a ella obligándola a caer.<p>

-Lo siento no la vi señorita – decía aquella voz perteneciente a un chico- Isabella ¿eres tu?, lo siento mucho no te vi perdóname.

Al voltear la mirada vio que era su amado Phineas, lo vio en el suelo ya que el golpe lo obligo a caer también.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo mientras Isabella le respondía –No te preocupes esta bien- fue en ese momento que su mente reacciono y reconoció la oportunidad que se le presento, era el momento de decirle lo que en realidad sentía por el, el momento de declararle su amor de una forma u otra, estaba segura, así que tomo valor y dijo.

-De hecho iba pensando en ti.

-¿en serio? ¿En mi?- contesto Phineas.

-si, pensaba sobre algunas cosas que ocurren en mi mente y tú estas involucrado en ellas- dijo aun dudosa de lo que estaba por hacer- pero ammmmm como te lo explico.

-bueno solo dilo, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, no se lo diré a nadie.- dijo Phineas en tono entusiasta.

-ese no es el problema si confió en ti.

-¿entonces cual es el problema?

-No ninguno, es que…- se detuvo de repente mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse golpeando fuertemente se pecho, sintió también que le faltaba la respiración ademas de mucho calor a pesar del agradable clima que se sentía en DANVILLE -"_que tan difícil es decir te amo Phineas, as esperado tanto tiempo, aquí esta la oportunidad"- _pensó mientras su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil, hasta que el Phineas rompió el silencio.

-Oh no, es lo que me temía, ojala me equivoque.

-¿Que te temías Phineas?- dijo preocupándose de que haya captado todos los síntomas de su comportamiento.

-Bueno por el color de tus mejillas, por tu forma tan nerviosa de comportarte, deduzco que lo que me quieres decir es que ¿TE gusto?

Al momento que Isabella oyó aquellas palabras, (las mismas que durante mucho tiempo estuvieron guardadas en su corazón), se exalto de una forma muy rara, tenia tantos sentimientos dentro de ella, por una parte se sentía apenada ya que se había revelado sus sentimientos, por otra parte se sentía nerviosa, debido a la respuesta de su amado, y por otra se sentía libre, ya que no existía secreto alguno.

Mientras todo eso atravesaba la mente de Isabella, no se percato de que la tibia mano de Phineas se encontraba ya encima de la suya, al momento que regreso en razón, lo primero que sintió fue como se entrelazaban los dedos de ambas manos, toda su cara se torno un color aun más rojo que antes y a respirar agitadamente, no lo podía evitar por mas que quisiera.

Lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, paralizada por las palabras que pronuncio Phineas, las cuales eran verdad, mientras que el chico esperaba la respuesta de Isabella.

Esta tomo unos segundos para retomar la cordura, respirar y controlarse lo mas que pudiera, hasta que al fin dijo.

-No Phineas, es algo mucho mas complicado que gustar -se noto un pequeño tono de tranquilidad en la voz de Isabella, en fin lo peor ya había pasado- gustar es de alguien que te atrae solo por el físico, tu no, tu tienes algo mas, bueno lo que en realidad te quiero decir, o mas bien lo que te e querido decir pero no e podido… o bueno ahora ya pude….. pero antes no….. ufff¡- dijo nerviosa, sin pensar en lo que salía por su boca- bueno la verdad es que TE AMO- Isabella estaba orgullosa, no lo podía creer que al fin pudo decirle esas palabras a Phineas, al fin después de tanto tiempo, al pronunciar esas palabras sintió como si le quitaran una gran carga de encima.

Phineas se quedo hay sin ninguna reacción, sin ninguna expresión, sin sorpresas, sin asombro, nada, solo permaneció hay parado.

Al ver que su amado no decía nada continuo hablando.

-esa es toda la verdad que e guardado durante mucho tiempo, eso es lo que pasa por mi mente a diario, cada mañana que me levanto , cada día que voy hasta tu jardí….

-Lo lamento Isabella- dijo Phineas interrumpiéndola mientras tomaba con mas fuerza su mano - yo a ti no, en verdad lo siento pero NO TE AMO.

Sintió una espada atravesándole el corazón, se sintió inútil, torpe, desesperada. Esas palabras retumbaron por la cabeza de Isabella, la desesperación fue demasiada que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, grito sacando todo el dolor, toda la sorpresa que le había causado esa mala experiencia, saco todo su enojo y decepción, hasta que aquel grito la obligo a abrir los ojos, se levanto de golpe en aquella cama esponjada color rosa, obligando a Pinky a salir volando por los aires.

-Lo siento Pinky.- dijo Isabella incorporándose a la realidad, aun asustada

El perro que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, solo se levanto y sacudió su cabeza, acto seguido salió de la habitación de Isabella.

-"_tranquila Isabella, fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño, nada mas_" –dijo mientras volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 6:30, casi la hora de levantarse.

-"_no tiene caso volver a dormir mejor me comienzo a arreglar"- _pensó Isabella

Se levanto de su esponjosa cama rosa aun con su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido y asustada por aquella horrible pesadilla

-"_en fin otra noche otro sueño con Phineas"_.-pensó, pero lo que no sabia es que ahora se trataba de algo diferente.

Se dirigió al baño y tomo su ducha diaria intentando dejar de lado el poco sueño que le quedo después de esa pesadilla. Salió del baño y busco en el closet su vestido color rosa hasta que lo encontró, pero alado estaba el uniforme de las exploradoras, al instante de verlo recordó que ese dia era muy poco probable de que se encontrara con Phineas.

_-"demonios hoy es día de ir con las exploradoras"- _ dijo mientras acariciaba su uniforme de color naranja con café, y sobre este su banda de insignias, noto que en aquella banda había un espacio libre

-Casi subo de nivel- dijo con gran indiferencia al ver ese pequeño hueco.

Saco su uniforme de su closet y se lo puso apartando el tema de las insignias de su mente. Se arregló, mientras que regresaba aquella pesadilla, de seguro ese tema la seguiría durante el resto del día.

Termino y salió de su habitación, mientras decía.

-"_nadie sabrá nada de lo ocurrido, bórralo de tu mente Isabella, bórralo."_

Bajo las escaleras obligando a su mente a sacar esos malos recuerdos, hasta que llego a la cocina donde como es de costumbre se encontraba su madre.

-hola mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo su madre mientras preparaba la comida.

-"Bien ….."- mintió Isabella

-que bueno, esta tu desayuno sobre la mesa, come rápido o no sales.

-"_no me importa, hoy no voy con Phineas"-_ pensó Isabella mientras comenzaba a comer

Comió despacio y sin ganas hasta que termino su desayuno.

Llego al rato- dijo con gran indiferencia Isabella mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero y se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

Al salir de su casa, le sorprendió que ya afuera se encontraba su tropa reunida en la esquina platicando.

Camino Isabella hasta ella simulando estar tan alegre como siempre.

-hola chicas ¿Qué insignia obtendremos hoy?-dijo Isabella incorporándose al grupo de las exploradoras.

-nosotras ninguna, tu vas a sacar la insignia que te hará subir de nivel, si sabes de que estoy hablando ¿no?- le dijo Gretchen, una exploradora y gran amiga.

-no ¿cual es?

-La insignia de la seguridad.

-a estará fácil, podría comenzar con….

-PERO- la interrumpió Gretchen- Las chicas y yo votamos por que se te complique un poco mas, la insignia la obtendrás con Phineas, haciendo lo que debiste haber echo hace ya mucho tiempo, declararle tu amor por el, así demostraras que eres segura de ti misma y subirás de nivel.

- Aaaaa Phineas- dijo Isabella sorprendida.

-si, Phineas, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras jefa.

- Isabella se quedo sin palabras ante la situación que se le presentaba, estaba entre la espada y la pared pero algo era seguro se tenia que decidir rápido, arriesgarse a perder a su amigo y amado o no subir de nivel y hhasta perder su rango, una decisión muy difícil.

* * *

><p>si no les agrado esta continuación o si pensaban que iva a ser difenetnte díganmelo acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar mi pasatiempo de escritor ok hasta luego.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos, discúlpenme en serio por la gran demora es que tuve unos cuantos problemas personales, claro sin mencionar que mis ideas no eran tan buenas, otra cosa perdónenme por lo grandes errores de ortografía es que escribo mis historias en un ipod, y este escribe las palabras como quiere, en fin logre sacar este capitulo y espero que les guste, seré mas ágil en cuanto a subir mis historias y espero no haberlos decepcionado, ok sin mas por el momento espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi mente.<p>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

Quedo paralizada ante la horrible situación que se le ponía enfrente, claro intento negarse aunque sabía que esto seria completamente inútil, pero no estaba de más intentarlo, asi que comenzó una pequeña discusión

-eso no esta en el manual- le dijo Isabella con un pequeño tono de enojo fingido para ver si lograba su cometido mas sin embargo se notaba aun más la desesperación.

-lo sabemos-dijo Gretchen que a comparación de Isabella estaba relajada- pero dice que toda la tropa tiene derecho a dar su punto de vista.

-pero solo su punto de vista no es una obligación- dijo Isabella aun desesperada por no saber que hacer.

-si todas estamos de acuerdo entonces se convierte en obligación.

-mmmmmmm- pensaba Isabella en que responder, llego a un punto en que los nervios no la dejaban pensar claramente-probablemente pero eso es en circunstancias diferentes

-es en cualquier circunstancia!- le respondió Gretchen ahora con un tono fuerte en señal de ira que comenzaba a surgir por la discusión.

Al notar esto Isabella se dio por vencida, no quería tener una discusión que las orillara a perder su amistad con una de sus mejores amigas así que prefirió ceder ante las condiciones de la tropa.

Mientras transcurría esta discusión entre las amigas, las otras exploradoras se quedaban admirando asustadas ya nunca habían visto a Gretchen enojada y para ser sinceros daba miedo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio un breve tiempo, Isabella solo podía pensar en como es que le declararía su amor a Phin… un momento "declararle su amor" eso ya lo había vivido pero ¿donde? Comenzó a excavar entre sus recuerdos asta que por fin logro capturarlo, cosa que después deseo no haber echo.

Se acordó del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, en donde Phineas la rechazaba, la tristeza llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón pero antes de que la invadiera por completo su amiga la rescata.

Pero no te preocupes – dijo Gretchen un tanto mas calmada, asta ella se había asustado de si misma- puedes hacerlo cuando tu quieras, no hay presiones, por lo tanto que te parece si vamos a ganar otras insignias para nosotras.

Por supuesto- dijo Isabella esas ultimas palabras la habían relajado mucho, no había presiones así que respondió con una gran sonrisa- vamos

Comenzaron a caminar las exploradoras, todas a la par para, hablando de diversas cosas, mientras que Isabella las lideraba atreves de toda la ciudad en busca de sus insignias.

Una vez cumplido su turo con las exploradoras Isabella llego al fin a su casa fuera de su puerta volteo a ver a la esquina donde recibió aquella noticia no sabia si tomarla como mala o buena pero algo era seguro, esa noticia le cambio radicalmente la vida.

Se recargo en su puerta de madera, la cual crujió levemente, una gran briza de aire recorrió todo su cuerpo, era un aire cálido, un aire que se llevaba las preocupaciones de todos, agradable para el tipo de noche que se presentaba en Danville, gracias a esta pequeña ventisca se agito su hermosa cabellera negra dejando desprender su aroma a fresas mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, se sintió bastante bien, exhalo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones y volteo hacia el cielo mientras abría de nuevo sus hermosos ojos, no existían nubes en aquel cielo azul rey, era como ver el universo tantas estrellas a la vista, sin duda alguna era uno de los mejores días, o mas bien mejores noches, que se podía presentar en Danville

Pero lo mas sorprendente que había en ese cielo era la luna, aquella enorme esfera color blanco que se encontraba en lo alto, daba luz a toda ciudad sin necesidad de energía, no había ruido en ninguna parte parecía desértico aquella calle.

Se separo de la puerta y dio media vuelta al momento que introducía su llave en la chapa de la puerta, giro lentamente la misma deseando quedarse contemplando esa noche.

Al entrar a su casa, continúo reinando el silencio cosa que le extraño mucho a la joven.

-"mama ya llegue"- a lo cual su mama no le respondió, era extraño ya que su madre donde fuera que estuviese le contestaba, dejando de lado este insignificante problema se dirigió directo a su cocina por un vaso con agua y fue hay donde recibió el segundo golpe de realidad del día.

Camino en paso lento asta la alacena de su cocina en busca de un vaso, tomo uno de cristal y se encamino a su refrigerador en busca de jugo, abrió su refrigerador y saco bote de jugo de manzana que se encontraba a la vista, acto seguido cerro el refrigerador y fue hay donde lo noto.

Se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel unido al refrigerador por un imán

_"Hija _

_Tuve que salir por cuestiones de trabajo, fui a Inglaterra perdón por no avisar con anterioridad pero fue de improvisto si no pierdo mi trabajo, de nuevo te pido que me disculpes, otra cosa te va a cuidar la señora Flynn te vas a dormir con ella ¿de acuerdo? Ok nos vemos en 1 semana, eso espero_

_Atte. Vivian"_

Eso dejo paralizada a Isabella, mientras que un pequeño sentimiento de ira comenzaba a surgir en su mente.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi madre me deje con la vecina?, no es aceptable- dijo en voz alta demostrando la ira.

-bueno casi nunca estoy en casa, siempre estoy o con Phineas o con la tropa- dijo calmándose un poco pero otro problema se presentaba.

¿Acaso iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Phineas? no lo soportaría.

Continuo paralizada unos cuantos segundos (¿acaso esto ya se volvería costumbre?), se quedo hay parada mirando el trozo de papel hasta que el "toc toc" de la puerta rompió de golpe el pensamiento por el cual Isabella estaba atravesando, puso su vaso aun sin jugo sobre su mesa intentando incorporarse de nuevo a la tierra y corrió a atender la puerta.

-buenas noches señora Flynn- dijo Isabella con una voz tan tierna como la de una niña

-hola Isabella bueno pues vámonos a casa, trae las cosas que vayas a ocupar esta noche y ya mañana pasamos por lo demás.- Dijo la señora Flynn mientras le extendía la mano.

-¿que?- dijo Isabella con un tono de duda a pesar de que sabia a lo que se refería

-¿Acaso no te aviso tu madre?

-no si pero es que…..- se quedo un momento en silencio intentando inventar una excusa asta que al fin dijo- lo lamento pero preferiría quedarme en mi casa por esta noche si no le importa.

-pero claro que no, que locura estas diciendo!, no te podemos dejar sola aquí, así que vámonos.

-no señora por favor déjeme quedarme esta noche por favor.

-no lo lamento- dijo la señora Flynn en seco, pero pudo notar en el rostro de Isabella un gran sentimiento de desesperación así que dijo- uff! Lo más que puedo hacer es pasar por ti mas tarde pero es todo, así que vengo en 2 horas de acuerdo.

Isabella sin ninguna otra opción acepto la oferta de la señora Flynn quien a su vez sin ninguna otra palabra dio media vuelta y comienzo a caminar a su casa.

Isabella vio como se alejaba la señora de entre la obscuridad y acto seguido cerro la puerta de la entrada de su casa y se dirige a su cuarto, tenia que pensar un momento.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras -ya estoy arta, voy a terminar loca- grito mientras se tocaba las cienes, era exasperante hasta el punto en el que creía iba a perder la cordura, abrió la puerta y paso a su cuarto, olvidando el clásico azotón de puerta, corrió a recostarse en su esponjosa cama color rosa y miro al techo

-que hare para librarme de esto- pensó, habían tantas posibilidades pasando desde hacerse la dormida hasta salir de un salto por la ventana,-pero que estoy pensando-dijo en voz alta, eso era muy exagerado, mas sin embargo algo era seguro, las opciones se le habían acabado, no quedaba de otra mas que afrontar la realidad que le atormenta a su mente.

El cansancio se apodero de ella poco a poco asta que fue obligándola a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, ella luchaba por que no fuera así, pero perdió la batalla.

- 2 horas después-

-Ring! Ring! Ring!- estos sonidos hicieron abrir los ojos a Isabella, la cual se levanto de golpe y corrió al teléfono a contestar.

-bueno-dijo Isabella con una voz adormilada mientras se masajeaba suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza alborotando a la vez su cabellera.

-bueno, hija- dijo Vivian desde el otro lado del océano- ¿como esas hija?

-bien mama bien ¿y tu?

-igual, muchas gracias, oye me dieron una queja de ti, le llame a la señora Flynn y me dijo que no te querías ir con ellos ¿que pasa? Te prometo que intentare acabar lo antes posible pero por lo mientras te tienes que ir a vivir con ellos, ¿me haces ese gran favor?

-Si mama, si lo iba a hacer, dijo la señora Flynn que pasaría por mí en 2 horas.

-ok bueno me tengo que ir, el deber me llama, pero por favor prométeme que no te opondrás a las decisiones que te diga la señora Flynn.

-de acuerdo mama no te preocupes, are todo lo que ella me diga- dijo Isabella.

-ok hija- vivan dio un gran suspiro en señal de preocupación y tristeza- te extraño mucho hija, espero no tardar mucho en llegar a casa.

-ok mama esta bien y recuerda que yo también te extraño- Dijo Isabella dándole mayor prioridad a la situación de su vecino que a la distancia entre su madre y ella- luego hablamos adiós.

-adiós hija.

Isabella colgó el teléfono en su lugar correspondiente después de esto se dirigió al baño para refrescarse con agua y poder despertar completamente pero algo le llamo la atención, al darse vuelta y verse en el espejo, ¿acaso esa era ella? Estaba irreconocible,- que me pasó.

Comenzó a cepillarse su azabache cabellera hasta que el llamado a la puerta la distrajo, con solo la mitad de su cabellera cepillada, dejando la otra mitad totalmente esponjado se asomo por su ventana, esperaba ver a la señora Flynn del otro lado de la puerta mas sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era su amado peli-naranja, con la misma camisa de rayas blancas con naranja y shorts azules, a veces no sabia cuantas veces lo veía al día, era como su trabajo, como su necesidad saber todo sobre el, y ahora podría lograr su objetivo, después de todo iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que el, si tenia suerte iba a descubrir algunas cosas, o tal vez no tanta.

-Isabella vámonos ya casi es hora de dormir- le grito desde la parte de abajo Phineas el cual ya avía percatado de su presencia en la ventana.

Jajaja que le paso a tu cabeza jajaja- le dijo a Isabella burlándose de la mitad despeinada del cabello.

Este ultimo comentario afecto profundamente a Isabella, y no era para menos ya que el amor de su vida se había burlado de su aspecto, mas sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer es reír, escondiendo su dolor.

-Es que me acabo de despertar, espera, en un minuto voy-grito desde la ventana.

Se apresuró a terminar de cepillar su cabello y salió de su cuarto corriendo hacia la entrada.

Abrió la puerta de prisa para no hacer esperar a su amado.

-listo Phineas vámonos-dijo Isabella entusiasmada, al momento en que abría totalmente la puerta pero no logro ver a su amado -acaso fue una ilusión- se dijo a si misma.-no lo creo seria una gran locura- pero los hechos le demostraban lo contrario así que dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa mientras decía

A mi Phineas no me espantes mi amor-dijo en voz alta asta que la presencia de aquel individuo la hizo exaltar asta sonrojarse.

Jajajajaja lo lamento no me resistí quería ver como reaccionabas Isabella ahora si ¿que decías?- dijo Phineas mientras salía del escondite en el que se encontraba- a y otra cosa ¿porque estas tan roja?

Jajajaja no por nada, hablo con migo misma otra vez- dijo Isabella intentando ocultar la pena que sentía.

-ok bueno vamos ya es hora de dormir- le respondió Phineas.

Este a su vez le acerco lentamente la mano hasta rozar con la suya, una vez logrado esto entrelazo sus dedos con los de Isabella, mientras que ella se quedaba congelada.

-qqquuueee…. essstas….Haciiienndo…. Phineas?- tartamudeo la joven gracias a los nervios que le había causado Phineas.

-es que no te apuras Isabella y alguien lo tiene que hacer por ti. - le respondió Phineas quien no se había percatado de las reacciones de Isabella.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos hay, uno frente al otro con las manos entrelazadas, asta que por fin Isabella de decidió a liberarse de la prisión de manos en la que la tenia Phineas

Esta dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la casa de Phineas con la vista baja para ocultar la pena que sentía, camino en una forma muy lenta y con las manos agarradas sobre su estomago, abría llegado asta la casa de su vecino de no se por una palabra que la detuvo.

Issa! - le grito Phineas con un tono desesperado, rompiendo aquel silencio que otra vez había reinado en la ciudad de Danville.

Al oír su nombre la chica solo paro en seco su paso, solo hizo eso, sin voltear a verlo, sin siquiera elevar un poco la mirada, se quedo hay parada mientras que su Phineas también.

El silencio que se había roto volvió a hacerte presente invadiendo por completo a los 2 chicos durante un largo tiempo, Isabella al no oír ninguna palabra por parte de Phineas tomo un gran respiro y se armó de valor para hablar.

Que?- dijo la chica aun sin voltear, lo dijo en un hilo de voz que Phineas apenas pudo percibir.

Este mmmmm... - tartamudeo el peli-naranja- se te olvido cerrar la puerta

Después de varios momentos con la vista baja al fin elevo la vista aquella chica y volteo en dirección a su casa para verificar si era cierto, mas sin embargo en lo único que pudo enfocar la mirada es en los ojos de Phineas, los cuales también la estaban observando.

Se quedaron hay por unos cuantos segundos, cruzando sus miradas, ambos inmóviles, queriendo que ese momento durase para siempre pero esto no fue así, fue hay donde el grito de la madre de Phineas lo arruino todo.

-PHINEAS ya esta la cena- grito desde la entrada de la casa, sin darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido, ambos chicos rompieron de golpe el maravilloso contacto visual y comenzaron a moverse.

Phineas se dirigió a su casa mientras que Isabella corrió a hacia la puerta que aun se encontraba abierta, tomo la manija y dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo dejando azotar la puerta

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de sus vecinos y en la entrada la estaban esperando.

-Pase usted señorita- le dijo Phineas en un tono burlón mientras que le abría mas su puerta dejando a la vista el interior de su casa, hay estaba toda la familia, sentada sobre el gran comedor que tenían, incluso Perry estaba hay.

-Buenas noches- dijo Isabella educadamente- buen provecho.

-Hay Issa tu siempre tan educada muchas gracias- dijo la señora Flynn- pero pásate no te quedes hay afuera, ¿te sirvo de cenar?

-No gracias acabo de cenar en mi casa- mintió Isabella.

-Bueno esta bien, ¿quieres sentarte a acompañarnos o prefieres irte a dormir?- le dijo la señora Flynn

-Me gustaría dormir si no les importa.

-De acuerdo, aaaa, hijo dile donde se va a dormir por favor- le dijo la señora Flynn ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo Phineas.

-De acuerdo mama pero veme sirviendo que tengo mucha hambre- dijo Phineas en respuesta a su madre- por aquí Issa

Isabella se despidió de la familia y después se limito a seguirle el paso, juntos subieron las escaleras sin dirigirse palabra, caminaron atreves del pasillo de la planta alta aun sin palabras, y ahora que se encontraban en la habitación al fin alguien dijo algo

-Aquí esta tu cuarto Issa- dijo Phineas.

-Muchas gracias Phineas por todo.

-No hay de que, me voy a cenar

-Si ve y provecho- le dijo Isabella ahora con un tono más suave y tierno

-Muchas gracias que descanses angelita- le dijo a Isabella mientras daba media vuelta y cerraba la puerta.

No le dio tiempo de responder nada a Phineas ya que este ya se había ido, aquellas palabras de Phineas la paralizaron totalmente, la única señal de que seguía con vida era el tono rojizo que se comenzaba a notar en sus mejillas, no le preocupaba en absoluto estar en otra casa que no fuera la suya, mas le preocupaba tener a Phineas alado de su cuarto.

Se quedo de un instante paralizada, sin saber como tomar esas palabras, ¿acaso era una señal? O solo era un cariño de amigos, era todo muy confuso todo.

Al fin agito la cabeza para librarse de esa serie de pensamientos y se dirigió a la cama a acostarse, sin cambiarse de ropa, sin siquiera lavarse los dientes, solo se acostó y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños, esperando al alba para poder volver a ver a su Phineas.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, les pido de nuevo disculpas por lo tardado que fue, y pues mmmmm dejen comentarios si algo no les pareció, ok bueno muchas gracias a todos y hasta la otra<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos, bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, quiero aclarar que el principio de este capitulo se me ocurrio mientras veia "tuyo el verano es" y crei que quedaria bien, espero les guste y que no sea muy corto., sin mas por el momento espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella se encontraba sentada sobre aquella fina arena, derramando lágrimas haciéndola humedecer, volteo y vio a su compañero Ferb extendiéndole un pañuelo para que limpiase las mismas, ella lo acepto mientras decía:<p>

-no sé que hacer, ni siquiera me nota, ya intente demasiadas cosas para que se fije en mi, y no funciona, creo que me voy a rendir- antes de acabar esta oración volteo a ver el horizonte, era sorprendente mente hermoso, aquel cielo mezclaba perfectamente toda tonalidad de naranja y azul, dejando la parte mas lejana un tono naranja intenso mientras que la parte mas cercana daba una tonalidad azul fuerte, con pequeños puntos blancos como luciérnagas en una obscuridad inminente, a lo lejos se encontraba el sol, o mas bien solo la mitad, la otra mitad se encontraba ya descansando, dando el aspecto de que el mismo se estuviera sumergiendo al mar poco a poco.

- daría lo que fuera por que se sentara con migo a ver este hermoso atardece- dijo esto ultimo sin esperanzas mientras bajaba de nuevo la mirada al suelo, dejando caer otra lagrima que se le paso limpiar.

Mientras mas bajaba el sol mas mal se sentía, no se oía ningún ruido, parecía estar sola, volteo a la izquierda a ver a su amigo Ferb pero este ya no se encontraba hay, no había nadie mas hay, bajo de nuevo la vista asta que una sensación cálida comenzó a invadir su mano, volteo a verificar cual era la causa de dicha sensación y sorprendente mente se debía a otra mano, una mano muy cálida, una mano muy familiar, elevo la vista de golpe para ver quien era el atrevido y para su sorpresa al llegar a la cara se trataba de su amor que veía imposible, su Phineas.

"Como llego hay?"- se dijo a si misma – mientras se sonrojaba- "no importa Isabella disfruta este momento"

No se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas dejaron de brotar, dejaron de mojar la arena sobre la cual estaba sentada, dejando de lado todos estos detalles comenzó a inclinar su cabeza hacia el hombro de su acompañante, este se percato y de inclino un poco cediéndole su hombro, Isabella no rechazo la oferta y en un solo movimiento se inclino y recargo su cabecita.

Se quedaron unos momentos hay sentados, muy juntos y agarrados de la mano, el silencio volvió a invadir su ambiente asta que Phineas rompió aquel silencio

-Isabella te quiero decir algo puedo?- dijo en un hilo de voz, confiado de que su compañera lo haya oído

-Por supuesto Phineas lo que tu quieras_ dijo Isabella, por una extraña razón no se sentía apenada, se sentía en confianza lo cual le agrado

- jajaja es cursi pero tengo que decírtelo- dijo Phineas mientras reía entre dientes.

-ya dímelo por favor- dijo Isabella tranquila, mirando aun el horizonte.

-"ma chérie je ´t aime"- dijo Phineas mientras alejaba la vista de isabella y la dirigía al horizonte.

Isabella se quedo paralizada al oír estas palabras, no era posible que algo asi pasara, en lo cual acertó, comenzó a sentir un movimiento en sus pies.

-Isabella despierta, Isabella- oyó esta voz mientras comenzaba a abrir muy lentamente los ojos, deseando volver a aquella isla de hace apenas unos minutos.

-que quieres mama, son vacaciones déjame dormir por favor- dijo Isabella con un tono de enojo, y con los ojos medio abiertos cubiertos por una sabana.

-Discúlpame Isabella no te quería molestar solo que el desayuno ya esta listo por si quieres un poco- dijo una voz que no pertenecía a su madre

-"SSSSSSSS si es cierto que no es mi casa"- dijo Isabella en su mente mientras sacaba volando las sabanas por los aires para ver quien la estaba llamando

-discúlpeme en serio señora Flynn no era mi intención ofender la es que…. Discúlpeme por…. –tomo un gran respiro para tranquilizarse-En serio perdón señora- dijo Isabella muy apenada por lo ocurrido, mientras sobaba lentamente su cabeza meneando su cabellera esponjada.

-no te preocupes hija te entiendo, bueno en fin tomate tu tiempo y si gustas ya esta servido- dijo la señora Flynn mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía de la habitación, el tono de la señora Flynn era muy amable, daba a entender que no estaba moleta por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al momento de salir, la señora Flynn cerró la puerta dándole su privacidad a Isabella.

-de acuerdo Isabella es hora de levantarse- se dijo a si misma.

Se quito las pocas sabanas que tenia aun sobre sus piernas, se levanto y sacudió su cabeza para quitar de sus ojos su esponjado cabello- me voy a bañar.

Camino directo al baño pero a medio camino oyó la voz de su amado.

Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy !- le decía a Ferb desde el patio, fue hay donde Isabella se acercó a la ventana mas próxima y se asomo desesperadamente, para verlo por primera vez en el día.

Abrió las cortinas y el sol entro de golpe dañando sus hermosos ojos, mas sin embargo la desesperación por verlo era aun más fuerte que el dolor así que los abrio dando tiempo de incorporarse a la luz y procedió a asomarse atreves de la ventana. Hay estaba el, bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, se encontraba viendo unos planos, Isabella al momento de verlo se enamoro aun mas de él, se le hizo tan tierno hay debajo, hay sentado en el pasto junto a su hermano, lo vio durante un largo rato, todo ese tiempo él nunca se dio cuenta de que lo estaban viendo, estaba concentrado viendo eso planos, asta que un grito de nuevo los interrumpió.

-Isabella si vas a bajar?- grito desde la parte de abajo la señora Flynn .

Al momento en que este grito retumbo en toda la casa, Phineas como un reflejo volteo a la planta alta, justamente en la ventana donde estaba Isabella, esta al sentir su mirada sobre sus ojos se echo a correr detrás de un muro, su corazón latió por un instante a mil por hora, mas sin embargo respondió a la pregunta que le hicieron, así que grito- si bajo en un minuto, me voy a bañar si no le importa señora- grito Isabella tomando aire e intentando tranquilizar el latir de su corazón.

Claro que no hija, estas en tu casa, solo que apurare porque se va a enfriar- le grito la señora Flynn desde su cocina.

Esta bien señora, no tardo- le respondió Isabella ahora despegándose del muro en el cual se encobraba oculta.

Procedió a asomarse en la ventana y hay seguía Phineas nada mas que ahora volviendo la vista a su plano.

Para no caer en el mismo….. ¿error?, Isabella se apartó de la ventana y se fue directo al baño.

Entro al baño, se desvistió y se fue directo a la regadera, al abrir las llaves de la regadera sintió como el agua fría comenzó a caer, por lo que retrocedió con unos pequeños saltos y abrió la llave del agua caliente, ahora antes de meterse al agua, comprobó la temperatura con la mano, fue jugando con las llaves del baño asta que por fin encontró la temperatura adecuada, al momento que entro al agua sintió cono su pelo comenzó a humedecerse, le relajo tanto aquella sensación por lo que cerro los ojos.

- que bien dormí anoche, la cama estaba cómoda, las sabanas me protegieron del frio...- dijo en su mente mientras abría sorprendida los ojos- Un momento, las sabanas?, yo no recuerdo haberme tapado, como es posible eso- comenzó a preocuparse asta que noto que era estúpido- a de seguro la señora Flynn me tapo- se dijo de nuevo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Disfruto el resto del baño gracias al agua tibia que caía sobre ella, se seco y se cambio sin ningún inconveniente, sin pensamientos, nada, era uno de esos momentos cuando el cuerpo trabaja solo, algo así como pararse para ir a la escuela.

Termino de cambiarse, se recostó por un rato sobre la cama de invitados de los Flynn y comenzó a pensar.

- que hermoso sueño tuve, muy diferente al ultimo con Phineas- dijo en su mente mientras miraba el techo de su temporal cuarto

Phineas, Phineas, Phineas- se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba el aire que se encontraba almacenado en sus pulmones.

Oyó un toc toc en su puerta que se encontraba cerrada para brindarle la privacidad

-Pase- grito Isabella aun mirando el techo.

Buenos días Isabella, como amaneciste flojita- dijo una voz con un toque de ternura al mismo tiempo que se notaba el tono de burla, Isabella noto de inmediato de quien se trataba

-Hola Phineas bien gracias y tu?- le respondió ahora bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose a él.

- muy bien gracias, solo vengo por mis sabanas, tengo que tender mi cama, te importa si me las llevo?-le respondió Phineas muy tranquilo.

- tuuu tuuuu tus sssabannnas?- le respondió Isabella tartamudeando.

Si mis sabanas, es que ayer vine para ver si no se te ofrecía nada pero ya estabas dormida- le dijo Phineas mientras bajaba la voz- ¡HEY! ¿Pero sabias que hablas dormida?

-¿En serio?-respondió Isabella ahora aun mas asustada que antes-¿que dije?

Entre tantas cosas dijiste que tenias frio, y como no, empezó a llover así que decidí traerte mis sabanas- le respondió Phineas con el mismo toque de alegría que siempre.

A Isabella no le importaba en absoluto el echo de que la lluvia hubiera llegado y ella ni en cuenta, lo único que le importaba y también le preocupaba a un grado de desesperación era las cosas que pudo haber dicho, justamente en esa noche soñó con Phineas-¿QUE DIJE?- grito Isabella haciendo notar su desesperación.

-Muchas cosas- le respondió Phineas mientras caminaba asta la parte baja de la cama y recogía sus cobijas.

-¿Que otras cosas?-dijo ahora Isabella bajando el volumen de su voz.

-Otras cosas- le repitió Phineas e un hilo de voz mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta- mi mama te esta esperando- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una gran sonrisa

Isabella solo vio como se alejaba su Phineas mientras quedaba con la boca media abierta, mas sin embargo no era hora de preocuparse ya que la señora Flynn la estaba esperando, asi que sacudió la cabeza dejando para después aquellos pensamientos y se levanto de un solo salto, camino asta la cocina donde se encontraba su plato de comida, solo que ahora no había nadie hay con ella, la señora Flynn ya no estaba en la cocina, se acercó a su plato y comenzó a comer, tal y como se lo habían advertido, su comida se encontraba ya fría, mas sin embargo comenzó a comer como fuera que se encontrase, al terminar recogió su plato y se dirigió al fregadero a lavarlo, asta que una voz la interrumpió.

-tu que estas haciendo aquí.

-A hola Candace que no te dijeron?- le respondió Isabella ignorando su tono grosero, ya que así siempre se comportaba con ella.

-decirme que?- le respondió Candace dudosa.

-que mi madre se fue a Inglaterra y me encargo con ustedes

-no lo sabia, pero en fin ya que estas aquí voy a decirte que mama me dejo a cargo.

-Aaaaa de acuerdo Candace- le respondió Isabella como con un tono de indiferencia.

Candace solo dio media vuelta y se fue al sillón donde siempre se encontraba, saco su celular rosa y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos, mientras tanto Isabella acabo de lavar su plato y salió de la cocina.

-¿Que estará haciendo Phineas?- se dijo en su mente mientras daba pasos sin rumbo fijo- ya se iré al patio haber si ya esta hay- y tal y como lo dijo ya se encontraba hay viendo de nuevo los planos mientras Ferb soldaba 2 pedazos de tubo (pero que rápido tiende su cama).

Isabella abrió de golpe el ventanal con desesperación para pasar su primer día alado de la persona a la cual amaba.

Al momento que Isabella iba saliendo de la casa Phineas volteo en dirección hacia ella, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un pequeño tiempo, mientras que Ferb no se daba cuenta de la presencia de su compañera.

Durante ese momento de contacto visual, a isabella comenzó a recapacitar, ya tenia todas las señales que necesitaba, no cualquiera pasa frió por otra persona, no cualquiera va a verla mientras duerme, no cualquier persona la trataba como la trata Phineas.

¿Entonces que era lo que le impedía decirle?

Después de un grandioso momento Isabella al fin rompió el contacto visual.

-hola Phineas, que estas haciendoooo?

* * *

><p>bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de mi pequeña historia, bueno les queria decir 2 cosas.<p>

1.- intentare contestarles sus reviews con otros reviews... ocea que mmmm como decirlo, que les contestare con mas reviews que yo escribire, bueno espero que me ayan entendijo jaja

2.- queria meterle otro personaje pero pienso que le quitaria la esencia a esta historia, ustedes que opinan, bueno espero me contesten a esta pregunta

bueno sin mas por el momento espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adios


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos , bueno principalmente quería decirles que lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que tengo decenas de cosas que hacer y la verdad ando muy cargado de trabajo pero en fin aquí les dejo un pequeño capitulo, cuando me desocupe voy a subir mas largos, lo prometo, ademas si les parece mal redactado también les pido perdón de antemano, bueno espero que les guste y por favor si encuentran algún error díganmelo por favor.

Ok en otro tema a partir de este punto se va a poner mas interesante, en fin espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.<p>

* * *

><p>Todos los acompañantes salieron del patio de los Flynn claro esta no sin antes haberse despedido.<p>

Aquel patio que apenas unos momentos era el centro de diversión de los casi adolecentes, ahora se encontraba ya desértico a excepción de los hermanos y la linda Isabella

-bueno Phineas me voy, mañana nos vemos- dijo esta ultima rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a inundarlos.

Phineas solo se limito a observarla sin decir nada.

Pensando que esto se trataba solo de otra señal de Phineas, solo dio media vuelta ignorándolo antes de que se sonrojara otra vez, camino lentamente hacia la entrada hasta que...

IDIOTA- pensó en el momento en que puso su mano sobre la manija, acto seguido la quito y se volteo a ver fijamente a los hermanos.

jajajaja- los 3 chicos comenzaron a reír durante un momento.

Interrumpiendo aquel momento de alegría, Ferb dio su único discurso del día.

-voy al cuarto nos vemos al rato hermano, buenas noches Izzy que duerman bien.

-de acuerdo Ferb tu igual, nos vemos mañana.- Dijeron los acompañantes mientras se limpiaban unas cuantas lagrimas que habían brotado gracias a la situación que se les presento.

Sin más palabras el hermano dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa dejando sola a nuestra pareja.

Los chicos se quedaron durante un momento en silesio mirando hacia el cielo, disfrutando del frio viento que soplaba la noche sobre ellos dándoles una sensación de tranquilidad, asta que Isabella rompió el silencio otra vez.

-que loco día tuvimos hoy ¿no crees?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro del patio dejando a Phineas parado bajo el árbol, la chica se inco y acto seguido se dejo caer sobre el pasto el cual se encontraba casi húmedo por el frio viento.

Su acompañante no tardo en seguirla corriendo hasta el centro del patio y dejando caer su cabeza triangular a un costado de donde se encontraba ella, esta no dio importancia y espero la respuesta de su Phineas.

- si verdad- fue lo único que respondió el peli-naranja mientras volteaba a verla, a lo cual ella correspondió a aquella mirada

Después de un asombroso contacto visual Isabela lo rompió y volteo a contemplar el cielo, este se encontraba nublado, apenas era visible el manto negro de la noche, del cual comenzaba a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, una de estas gotas callo en la frente de Isabella, la cual reacciono cerrando los ojos.

- oye Phineas, creo que esta lloviendo- dijo Isabella poniendo su mano encima de su cara impidiendo a las demás gotas caer sobre su la misma. Sintió como las gotas comenzaron a caer ms repetitivamente.

- nooo, porque lo dices- dijo Phineas con un tono sarcástico.

Isabella al notar esta expresión quito su mano dejando pasar las gotas asta su cara y volteo a ver al peli-naranja.

Este se encontraba ya empapado por el agua que caía del cielo.

- pues entonces que hacemos aquí- dijo Isabella

-vamos a entrar entonces- dijo Phineas mientras se levantaba rápidamente y le extendía su mano a Isabella en señal de ayuda, esta se limito a aceptarla.

Una vez que los 2 jóvenes se encontraban ya de pie se echaron a correr asta la casa, la lluvia ya se había vuelto aun mas intensa a lo ancho de toda Danville.

Una ves en la en la puerta, Phineas la deslizo y acto seguido retrocedió para cederle el paso a Isabella, esta lo acepto.

Mientras se encontraba justo en la entrada de la puerta, Isabella sufrió un repentino arranque de locura acompañado de una gran idea, por lo que dio media vuelta en seco.

Esto provoco que Phineas, (el cual ya se encontraba atrás de Isabella siguiéndole el paso) quedara frente a frente con ella, tan cerca que asta sus narices se rozaron, esto provoco que la chica se paralizada, los ojos de ambos se encontraron nuevamente durante unos instantes asta que Isabella por fin reacciono y con un ligero toque de fuerza empujo a Phineas al exterior de la casa, dejándolo a merced de la lluvia torrencial.

- tu no pasas- le grito desde el interior de la casa, una vez acabada su frase le saco la lengua en señal de burla, todo indicaba que supero fácilmente aquel pequeño percance.

Phineas solo la miro mientras le correspondió con una sonrisa, la cual iba a acompañada de otro saque de lengua.

- pero es mi casa- le respondió Phineas con una cara de tristeza fingida, mientras caían grandes gotas de agua sobre su cabello, las mismas que escurrían de inmediato por la humedad de su cabello

-no importa

- a no!- respondió Phineas haciendo notar un autoridad.

Isabella lo ignoro y le saco aun mas la lengua dejando mostrar su burla

Phineas no resistió más y reacciono de forma inmediata tomando a Isabella de la mano y jalándola hacia la lluvia.

-si yo no puedo entrar a mi casa tampoco tu- respondió Phineas en forma de burla mientras tomaba la sostenía firmemente de la mano.

Esta se logro liberar y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba el, Phineas no se dejo y comenzó a perseguirla

- no me atraparas lento- grito Isabella entre risas corriendo alrededor del patio

- ya veras que si- le respondió Phineas corriendo aun mas rápido.

Basto segundos para que Phineas alcanzara a Isabella, tomándola por la cintura, ambos cayeron de golpe quedando Isabella arriba de Phineas.

Una vez en el suelo continuaron con las risas las cuales fueron disminuyendo lentamente asta que por fin un silencio volvió a invadirlos, claro a excepción de las gotas de lluvia que caían ahora mas fuerte que antes, justo en ese momento chocaron con las miradas nuevamente, se quedaron inmóviles durante un largo tiempo, disfrutando de la lluvia a su alrededor pero sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía, la misma compañía que Isabella deseaba desde hace ya tiempo.

_Era momento de revelar todo, era momento de ganar esa insignia, exacto ese era el momento_- se decía Isabella en su mente por lo que comenzó a hablar

- Phineas- dijo Isabella en un hilo de voz, sin romper el contacto visual

- si- le respondió Phineas con un gran toque de ternura

- tengo que decirte algo- respondió Isabella mientras que en sus mejillas se dejaba ver un tono rojizo si mencionar que su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte mente que su acompañante podía notarlo, por lo que se quito de encima y se acurruco y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico

- dime Isabella ¿Que pasa?...

* * *

><p>bueno esto es todo, les repito si encuentran algún error de redacción o algo parecido por favor háganme saber para poder evitar futuros errores, gracias<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

bueno pues aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, en serio les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza al subir este capitulo pero es que en mi escuela me han mantenido muy ocupado pero en fin les pido de nuevo disculpas y ojala lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.<p>

* * *

><p>capitulo 6 "disculpen la tardanza"<p>

-Tengo que decirte algo Phineas-Dijo mientras se recostaba en su pecho disfrutando de la lluvia caer sobre ellos.

El silencio comenzó a inundarlos, por alguna razón agregaba un toque romántico esta vez, no había duda alguna, el momento era perfecto más sin embargo Justo cuando iban a salir aquellas palabras de su boca, aquellas palabras que anhelo decir desde toda su vida, le paso por su mente una sola cosa

"Pinki", esa palabra retumbo por su cabeza, no se la podía sacar

-Pinki- ahora lo dijo en voz alta, mientras le llegaba a la mente su perro.

-Pinki- repitió mientras se separaba de Phineas, y se sostenía en un solo brazo

Que pasa Isabella- dijo Phineas sorprendido y mirándola fijamente, en su rostro se notaba una expresión de decepción, pero esto Isabella no lo noto estaba tan preocupada que saco a Phineas por un momento de su cabeza.

Pinki-repitió Isabella- deje a Pinki solo en casa, no hay nadie con el- dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría a la cerca del patio de su vecino, el agua continuaba cayendo sobre su cabeza, refrescándolos en aquella tarde.

Phineas no tardo en reaccionar y se levanto un poco lento y corrió detrás de ella

Corrieron a trabes de la calle húmeda, hasta llegar a la cerca de Isabella, esta abrió su puerta de un solo golpe y de inmediato comenzó a inundarla la tristeza

Su perro no se encontraba hay, no había nada hay, absolutamente nada, solo se veía el agua caer sobre el pasto, solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia. Isabella ignoraba que su perro chihuahua era un agente secreto y se encontraba en una misión.

Phineas llego detrás de ella y la vio de espaldas, parada fijamente en un solo lugar, el agua escurría por todo su hermoso cabello negro, lo contemplo asta que por fin Isabella dio media vuelta dejando a la vista su tristeza, esta se reflejaba tan profundamente en sus ojos, Phineas no sabia que hacer, nunca había visto así a su amiga, de echo nunca había visto tan mal a nadie, así que no sabia como actuar, no conocía el protocolo, por lo que su única acción fue acercarse un poco mas a ella.

Mientras tanto Isabella lo miraba fijamente, tratando luchar contra la tristeza que la invadía de repente, por alguna rara razón no podía pensar positivo como era de costumbre, algo no la dejaba y sinceramente no quería, su lucha fue muy dura asta que por fin la tristeza la venció por lo que una lagrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la chica, trago saliva y dijo

-no esta- lo dijo en una voz tan baja que Phineas apenas alcanzo a percibir.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en ambos ojos, estas lagrimas se distinguían de las gotas de la lluvia, se notaba la tristeza en cada una de ellas, acto seguido la chica se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la acera, cubriendo sus ojos, dejando salir unos pequeños sollozos de tristeza que retumbaban en todo el patio de la chica, por suerte a Phineas le llego la a la mente el acto mas adecuado para tal situación así que lo echo a andar, se acercó aun mas a ella, se puso de canclillas y le quito las manos de la cara

- tranquila Isabella, no te preocupes, no es nada malo- las miradas de ambos chicos chocaron.

- toma cono ejemplo a Perry, es un ornitorrinco y desaparece todo el día, nunca lo encontramos pero el regresa siempre a casa, solo, sin ayuda de nadie, cosa que es rara ya que te repito es un ornitorrinco no hacen gran cosa- dijo Phineas mientras le ponía sus dos dedos pulgares sobre ambas mejillas y limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, esto fue inútil ya que el agua de la lluvia volvía a mojarlas.

Isabella al oír las palabras de su chico entro en razón y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente inútil, tenia razón Phineas, además Danville era una ciudad muy segura, no había que temer

- tienes razón Phineas, que estoy haciendo-

- no te preocupes- le dijo mientras dejaba a la vista una enorme sonrisa demostrándolo todo su apoyo-, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Que querías decirme hace unos momentos?- la miro fijamente aun de cuclillas, la lluvia había cesado un poco, ahora solo era una pequeña llovizna.

- ¿Heee?- dijo Isabella mientras se secaba las lágrimas restantes de su rostro.

- si hace rato, cuando estábamos recostados en mi patio-

Le llego al cabeza aquel hermoso momento y en ese mismo instante su corazón comenzó a latir aun más fuerte de lo que ya estaba por el susto de su mascota.

-" si es cierto Isabella ese era el momento"- se dijo a si misma mientras le correspondía la mirada al chico.

- emmm- dijo en voz alta intentando recobrar el valor que apenas unos cuantos instantes poseía- que... ¡El agua estaba muy fría!- dijo en voz alta casi gritando

"no puede ser ya es la segunda vez que le hago esto a Phineas..."

- de acuerdo- dijo Phineas con la cara baja, su voz apenas llego a los oídos de Isabella, se notaba que no era el mismo Phineas de hace menos de media hora.

Este ultimo levanto la cara y al momento de hacerlo el agua acumulada en su corta cabellera naranja se deslizo a través de toda su cara, mas sin embargo, una de esas gotas no pertenecía a la lluvia, no, esta era mucho mas brillante.

Isabella siguió el rastro de aquella gota, para saber de donde procedía, pero el resultado no le gusto, procedía de los ojos de Phineas, solo fue una, pero con esa basto para que el remordimiento le llegara a Isabella.

- phin...- este no la dejo acabar si quiera esa palabra y dijo

- ya llego Pinki, se esta mojando- lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba sus ojos, acto seguido le extendió la mano a Isabella en señal de ayuda, esta la acepto y también se puso de pie.

- pero phin...- dijo otra vez, mas sin embargo al igual que la vez pasada el volvió a interrumpir

- ponlo a salvo y te espero en casa ¿de acuerdo?- no espero respuesta de la pelinegra y dio media vuelta dando pequeños pasos a través de la acera.

La chica solo pudo verlo fijamente mientras se alejaba.

- ¿que e echo?- se dijo a si misma - pero porque se pone así- una discusión comenzó en su mente intentando descubrir los cómos y los porqués pero Pinki la interrumpió soltando un ladrido.

Hay voy!- le grito con rabia desde fuera de la cerca la dueña a su mascota.

Mientras la atravesaba la misma pensó -"aaaa que buen día fue hoy"-

- puedes creerlo Pinki, pase todo el día con Phineas- le dijo Isabella con mucha alegría a su chihuahua olvidando momento que había vivido hace unos cuantos instantes

-no creí que pudiera pasar esto- continuo hablándole al perro, pero este solo esperaba su comida.

Isabella le noto la cara de hambre así que se apresuró a ir a la cocina y abrir una lata de comida mientras miraba a la nada recordando esos hermosos momentos junto a su Phineas.

Cuando por fin logro abrirla se la puso en su recipiente.

- bueno Pinki me voy tengo que ver a mi novio- al decir estas ultimas palabras soltó una risita silenciosa sin notarse que se había sonrojado a pesar de que lo había dicho sin nadie presente.

Camino asta la casa de sus vecinos sin que pasara un pensamiento por su mente, mas sin embargo el tono rojizo no se iba, cuando llego a la entrada toco el timbre y retrocedió un pequeño paso colocando las manos entrelazadas en la parte trasera de su cuerpo, como ocultando algo.

- Isabella donde estabas- pregunto la señora Flynn

- estas muy roja, te sientes mal- continuo la señora sin siquiera dejar hablar a Isabella- te duele la cabeza, la garganta, la panza-

- no señora fly...- intento decir Isabella pero fue interrumpida otra vez

-segura porque si no te llevamos a un medico-

-segura- respondió Isabella.

- de acuerdo entonces entra a ducharte, por cierto no estaba contigo Phineas?

- no señora entro a su casa hace unos momentos.

- de acuerdo probablemente todavía no llegaba del supermercado pero bueno, pasa que te estas mojando mas de lo que ya estas

Isabella hiso caso y entro a la casa, se dirigió asta el baño, pero justamente antes de entrar oyó que Ferb estaba hablando con alguien

"un momento Ferb hablando" - se dijo Isabella, el no solía hablar con nadie mas que con...

Sin terminar siquiera su pensamiento camino asta la habitación de los chicos.

Mientras más se acercaba más clara oía la conversación de los 2 hermanos.

- pero ya no sé que hacer Ferb, ya intente de todo y seguimos igual-

Llego asta la puerta, esta se encontraba solamente maniabierta, solo dejaba a la vista a Ferb y hay fue cuando noto como miraba este a su hermano con un toque serio

- que- respondió Phineas

-no as intentado de todo, de echo no as echo nada, si tanto sufren los 2 porque no simplemente se lo dices tu- respondió Ferb con un pequeño tono de desesperación

-Ferb, de lado de quien estas- respondió Phineas

- de ninguno, solo digo lo que me parece mejor

- pues sinceramente no sé que sea mejor, por eso tengo que pensar en un lugar tranquilo

- eso significa que la vas a dejar ir

- porque dices eso Ferb

- simplemente porque te conozco

- no la dejare ir aunque creo que seria lo mejor para ella, no se si podre hacer feliz a esa hermosa chica, no sabe que la adoro con todo mi corazón-

Isabella al oír esto se sobresalto de una forma impresionante, como era posible que ese amor se lo guardaran ambos.

- sé que la quieres mucho y por eso sé que aras lo mejor para ella, aunque déjame decirte que ella seria estupendamente feliz contigo

- no lo creo Ferb

"Por supuesto que si Phineas, seria indudablemente feliz contigo" pensó Isabella, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era que entre tan hermoso pensamiento soltó un suspiro, del cual se percataron los chicos.

Isabella se paro de un golpe y se pego a la pared intentando ocultares, para su fortuna la puerta de Candace se abrió lo cual le dio una oportunidad de salir de hay, corrió asta el baño y cerro la puerta deprisa, acto seguido se recargo en la misma dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo.

"que es lo que acabo de oír" se dijo a si misma sin aliento

"aaa! Si le gusto a Phineas" grito en su mente mientras le daba uno de esos exagerados ataques de felicidad, se ducho y se cambio sin que la sonrisa se le quitara de la boca, todo era perfecto asta la noche, se recostó y comenzó a pensar en un futuro con el, puesto que ya estaba decidido que el día siguiente le diría todo, era maravilloso que al fin y en cuentas su amor era correspondido, pero no notaba que Phineas sufría y probablemente asta mas que ella, pensó y pensó asta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida.

-Al día siguiente-

Abrió lentamente los ojos intentando incorporarlos a la luz del día que atravesaba por las cortinas blancas, asta que por fin lo logro,

"no puede ser la sonrisa segué hay"- se dijo a si misma

Se cambio y corrió al patio a rencontrarse con su amor y declararle sus sentimientos mas la realidad la interrumpió cuando iba a la mitad de su camino.

- oye amor- dijo la señora Flynn- nos acompañas al aeropuerto, el señor va a ir a Inglaterra a visitar a sus padres-

- va a ir Phineas- pregunto Isabella de inmediato

- si, también el- respondió algo desanimada la señora

Isabella sin analizar aquellas palabras accede de inmediato

- bien pues vamos

- vamos- respondió Isabella alegremente

Al subir al coche vio hay a toda la familia sentada, Phineas iba en la parte delantera del coche, junto al piloto, con la vista baja sin ver a ningún lado.

El señor Fletcher subió en la parte del piloto y arranco el coche, todos iban alegres, platicando, haciendo bromas, todos excepto Phineas, este solo iba callado, contestaba solo alguna que otra pregunta ocasional y aun así las respondía cortamente.

Isabella al ver esta reacción en su amado se preocupo y comenzó a cuestionarse el porqué, esto asta que le regreso a su mente la conversación de la noche pasada.

Es mi culpa- dijo Isabella en voz alta interrumpiendo la conversación de la familia

Phineas volteo de inmediato y la miro fijamente, de pronto la sonrisa de Isabella desapareció

- tu culpa porque Isabella- dijo Candace con su tono fuerte.

- no nada, discúlpenme- respondió Isabella rompiendo el contacto visual con Phineas

Este volteo a su posición original y quedo callado.

El viaje siguió sin interrupción alguna por parte de los enamorados, al fin llegaron al aeropuerto.

Mientras todos bajaban del coche Isabella tomo del brazo a Phineas - tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Isabella

-lo lamento pero no- respondió Phineas mientras se libraba de la mano de Isabella, su tono no era grosero, ni mal humorado, si no cálido pero al mismo tiempo triste

Esta quedo perpleja ante tal situación pero que más podía hacer

-probablemente regresando a casa podre hablar con el- se dijo en su mente intentando comprender su actitud.

Sintiéndose rechazada bajo del carro de los Flynn y camino a su par, caminaba callada, hundida en sus pensamientos, hundida ante tal situación que se le presentaba enfrente, hundida en su loco amor

"Listo aquí estamos"- dijo la señora Flynn

"como es posible, si solo pasaron unos segundos" se pregunto Isabella, pero al voltear atrás ya se encontraba retirada la entrada

-Bien despídanse- dijo la señora Flynn, -volverán pronto verdad-

En ese justo instante Isabella voltea a ver a Ferb el cual estaba abrazado de su hermano- nos veremos pronto dijo Phineas- Ferb se separo de él y levanto su pulgar en señal de aceptación.

El señor Fletcher ya se encontraba dando los equipajes.

- vamos hijo ya es hora- grito el señor

En respuesta a esto Phineas se separo de su madre y se echo a correr.

"QUE OCURRE, A DONDE VAS PHINEAS"- se preguntaba Isabella confundida-¿acaso él se ira?¿es por mi culpa?- estos pensamientos solo hacían sentir aun mas mal a Isabella de lo que ya estaba esto ocurría mientras veía alejarse a su amor, se acercó a Ferb y le pregunto en voz baja aun si poder procesar la información

- oye Ferb asta cuando regresara- dijo con un pequeño tono de tristeza al ver irse a su amor

- asta que te logre olvidar- le respondió Ferb viendo hacia su hermano que se alejaba

Asta que me olvide, como llegamos a este grado- pensó Isabella - pero que hice- dijo al aun en voz baja al aire

-entre los dos mataron su amor- dijo Ferb en un tono profundo y pensativo

- matar- repitió dirigiendo la vista al techo- no aun no esta muerto y yo me encargare de rescatarlo

Respondió Isabella limpiando las lágrimas que esperaban por brotar, tomando una posición firme

Ferb al notar esto saco una gran sonrisa y le puso la mano en la espalda

"no estas sola" dijo Ferb.

- gracias Ferb, así que Ferb "YA SE QUE HAREMOS HOY"...

* * *

><p>no me odien por mi forma de escribir o porque soy muy repetitivo jeje pero bueno espero les aya gustado y creo que cabe menciona que el próximo sera probablemente el ultimo capitulo de mi pequeña historia, pero en fin muchas gracias por leer y pues una vez mas discúlpenme la tardanza asi que les sere sinceros esta vez, no se cuando subiré el otro, espero no demasiado tarde jeje muchas gracias a todo y asta luego<p>

por cierto tengo una gran duda, no les molesta que ponga unas canciones de metal, no en esta historia si no en futuros fics, necesito su opinión o si prefieren que busque otras canciones,

atte. EnKiiL

y pues respondo los reviews por este medio, lo intente por otros pero al parecer no me funciono así que le haré como los demás, los responderé por aquí.

1.- darknoyi.- muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho que te aya gustado

2.-phinbella2012.- jejeje no se me había ocurrido le quedaría bien también aunque no solo son sus amigas, ooo creo k ya adelante un poco jeje gracias por leer

3.-gatita 1869.- fue un gran momento no, pero ese no es el indicado, habra mejores creeme, que bueno que te guste y gracias por leer

4.-shabella minaj.- jaja me parece bien que me uses como publicidad jajajaja no es cierto, pues muchas gracias por leer mi historia y aunque lo admito no me agradan del todo esos artistas leeré tus historias, gracias por leer y asta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todos discúlpenme la tardanza y se que dije que el este capitulo seria el ultimo, pues cambio de planes, habrá otro que sera el ultimo ahora si, bueno sin mas por el momento les dejo mi pequeña aportación.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.<p>

* * *

><p>La luz del sol caía sobre la hermosa ciudad de Danville, era un día perfecto sin lugar a duda y todos aprovechan para salir a jugar y divertirse más sin embargo la ironía se hizo presente ya que el peli verde se encontraba aún en la cama con las sábanas cubriéndole la cara, no se encontraba dormido, sí no más bien se encontraba pensando la situación en la que estaba involucrado, estaba sereno asta que la paz se rompió con la voz de una niña<p>

Ferb! Que estas haciendo!- dijo la chica con la rabia en su garganta.

- que?- pensó Ferb- cono es posible que este aquí, como entró

- apuesto a que piensas en como fue que llegué asta tú cuarto no?- dijo la chica.

Ferb sólo se limito a quitarse las sábanas de la cara y mirarla fijamente mientras se sentaba a esperar una explicación.

Recuerdas que duermo lado de tú cuarto?- acto seguido sonrió la chica y espero respuesta de Ferb

El peli verde se dejó caer de nuevo a las almohadas y se tapó de nuevo con su cobija-

Vamos Ferb por favor ayúdame no me dejes sola- dijo la chica dejando salir uno tono de desesperación el cual hizo sentir culpable a Ferb

- aaaaaa¡ ve pidiendo el material en un momento bajo- dijo Ferb aún con las sábanas sobre la cara.

Muchas gracias Ferb- dijo la chica al momento que daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

El chico aún se encontraba recortado sobre le cama y se quedó hay durante un pequeño tiempo pensando como era de costumbre, al cabo de 10 min el chico quitó de golpe su sabana y se sentó en la cama,- Phineas eres un idiota- dijo en voz alta demostrando su enojo hacia las decisiones de su hermano.

TE OÍ FERB¡- grito la chica desde el patio con tanta irá que se pudo oír en todo el vecindario

-que como es posible? Acaso hable tan fuerte!?, Mejor me apuro antes de que venga a golpearme- pensó el peli-verde mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha rápido. Antes de llegar al baño volteó a ver el patio, hay estaba Isabella con un casco amarillo cubriendo su hermoso moño rosa.

Se encontraba dirigiendo los camiones para que descargar todo el material necesario para la construcción de su proyecto.

- al parecer lo tiene bajo control- dijo el peli-verde en vos baja cuidando que la chica no lo oyera está vez. Se quitó la ropa y se metió rápido a la regadera esperando que el día terminara bien para la pareja.

(Mientras tanto con Isabella)

Bien ese fue el último camión es hora de empezar a trabajar- pensó mientras miraba los planos con gran determinación, esto tenía que ser perfecto ya que era el único proyecto que Isabella hacia para Phineas.

Pasó un tiempo en sus pensamientos asta que un ronroneo de Perry la liberó de los mismos, acto seguido comenzó a trabajar, trabajaba tan duro como nunca antes lo había echo cuidaba todo asta el mas mínimo detalle.

Ya se encontraba a la mitad del proyecto, era tanta su concentración que siquiera noto la ausencia de Ferb ni la presencia de su tropa en la puerta de la cerca.

Am am am - tocio su amiga Gretchen para llamar la atención de su líder.

Isabella volteó de golpe y las vio hay paradas con los brazos cruzados.

La pelinegra bajo del el objeto que estaba construyendo con ayuda de un tobogán y camino asta ellas.

-Hola chicas que están haciendo? Pregunto tiernamente a la que yace enfrente de ella

-su amiga Gretchen la miro fijamente durante unos pequeños instantes asta que por fin dijo-esperándote desde hace 30min

-en serio?- dijo la chica mordiéndose su labio inferior y con una expresión de culpa.

-sí en serio- dijo enojada la amiga.

-lo siento amigas en serio es que estaba tan concentrada con este proyecto para Phineas que me olvide del mundo.

-no te esfuerces tanto- dijo mientras le ponía las manos en sus hombros- te tenemos una mala noticia, pero creo que deberías sentarte.

Isabella al oír esto cambio de inmediato su expresión.-que pasa díganme- hablo la líder ignorando la invitación de su amiga.

-bueno esque la fundadora del cuadro nos dijo que ya no podrías conseguir tú insignia porque tardaste demasiado, como lo siento amiga, por favor no nos odies por darte está noticia.

En ese mismo instante el semblante de Isabella pasó a uno de tristeza más sí embargo esto no duro mucho de echo sólo fueron unos pequeños instantes antes de que sacara su habitual sonrisa.

-jamás podría hacerlo chicas, no se preocupen-dijo Isabella dejando salir una pequeña risita ante la absurda idea que tenían sus amigas de ella.

-muchas gracias amiga, no sabes lo bien que nos hace sentir tú comentario- dijo Gretchen con un aliento tranquilidad- pues vamos por un helado te parece yo invitó- al momento las chicas comenzaron una pequeña fiesta por lo recién dicho.

-adelántense en un momento las alcanzó chicas- dijo interrumpiendo la alegría que fluida en aquel ambiente.

-segura? - le dijo Gretchen entendiendo el significado de esa expresión.

-sí segura-

-ok vamos chicas- dieron la vuelta y cambiaron rumbo a la entrada de la cerca, una vez afuera una de las exploradoras se acercó a Gretchen y le dijo en voz baja-aún nos vas a comprar nuestro helado verdad?-

-no- dijo en un tono frío antes de dejar salir una pequeña risita- es broma sí yo invitó.

En ese instante Gretchen volteó a ver a su líder y dijo en un susurro- eso es amiga ve por el.

(Otra vez con Isabella)

Volvió al trabajo, era extraordinariamente impresionante todo estaba a la perfección de echo asta había colocado unos detalles extras y aún más sorprendente era el tiempo en que lo había realizado, ni Phineas y Ferb juntos abrían logrado todo lo que ella llevaba.

Trabajo durante unos momentos más hasta que fue interrumpida una vez mas ahora por Candace la cual caminaba con una charla con un sándwich y un vaso de limonada.

-toma Isabella esto es para ti- la chica vio extrañamente a Candace, eso no era habitual de ella, siempre la trataba mal y la dejaba hablando sola porque ahora le llevaba comida?, es algo sospechoso.

Tranquila Isabella no tiene nada- dijo la peli naranja al ver la expresión de Isabella- sólo es comida y sé que tienes hambre.

En ese momento un rígido que provenía del estómago de Isabella interrumpió su platica, ambas voltearon a ver el estómago de Isabella al mismo tiempo, acto seguido la chica tomo el plato del sándwich y comenzó a comerlo, Candace sólo se limito a verla comer mientras seguía hay parada.

Una vez acabado el sándwich la chica se dirigió a la limonada y tomo la mitad del vaso de un sólo trago.

Ahhh, muchas gracias Candace- dijo en el breve descanso que tomo antes de seguir tomando la limonada.

La semi-adolescente miro al piso y procedió a sentarse alado de Isabella.

Sabes Isabella, eres una chica muy linda y muy educada por más grosera que me portado con tigo nunca me as guardado rencor nunca me as demostrado signo de maldad, lamento haber tardado tanto en descubrirlo y te pido perdón por todas esas veces que te trate mal, esa vez que te ignore cuando querías mi apoyo para invitar a Phineas al baile de las chicas de las estrellas, cuando prácticamente ignore todo lo que me decías en parís, discúlpame.

-no Candace no hay nada que perdonar- dijo la chica demostrándole que aquellos acontecimientos habían quedado en el pasado y no había problema alguno con ellos.

-lo vez hay esta de nuevo, muchas gracias, sabes me siento alegre y a la vez tranquila de que tu seas la chica de mi hermanito, ve por el y no te rindas, a sí y por mamá no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella.

-muchas gracias Candace - dijo Isabella y acto seguido se aventó a sus brazos para soltar un tierno abrazo.

De acuerdo, pues me voy y suerte- dijo Candace mientras se levantaba junto con la charola y entraba a la casa.

-a buenos días Ferb- saludo a su hermano el cual se encontraba saliendo de la puerta trasera hacia el patio- el chico sólo levanto la mano en señal de saludo

Candace entró y Ferb salió de la casa. -está listo?- dijo Ferb al contemplar asombrado el avance del proyecto de su compañera de trabajo

No aún me falta-dijo mientras subía de nuevo al proyecto y continuaba trabajando.

Alto- dijo Ferb antes de decir su diálogo más largo de esta historia- vete como estas, ve a tomar un baño que así no te vas a presentar con mi hermano.

La chica volteó a ver toda su ropa, se encontraba desagrada, manchada de grasa y aceite, más negra que rosa y ni hablemos de sus brazos y piernas.

O cierto te tomaré la palabra, me podrías ayudar a terminarlo?- pregunto Isabella

Ferb levanto el pulgar en señal de aceptación y ayudó a la chica a bajar-gracias- dijo mientras caminaba directo a la entrada de la casa, al momento de entrar y dirigirse a las escaleras oyó de inmediato el sonido de taladros funcionando.

Se olvido de ese sonido un momento y continuo hasta llegar al baño, se quitó la ropa, abrió la regadera y acto seguido el agua tibia comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza.

"-como acabara este día, y sí no me atrevo a decirle y sí me comporto como una cobarde otra vez, no me lo perdonaría, no, pero no sucederá eso ya llegué asta aquí no puedo darme por vencido, simplemente no puedo, así que prepárate Isabella ármate de valor"-pensó todo esto mientras estaba en la ducha

Una vez finalizado su relajante baño tomo la toalla y se seco, se cubrió con la misma y se dirigió al lavabo y se cepillo su cabello.

Hoy lo lograre- decía Isabella totalmente convencida frente al espejo empañado por el vapor de una buena ducha- ni un día más, hoy le revelare todo, si no me dejo de llamar Isabella.

Se preparo para ir al patio de sus vecinos como de costumbre, se peino y acomodo su tierno moño rosa que tenia en la cabeza todo el tiempo, preparo su vestido del mismo color, etc.

Una vez acabado de cambiarse volvió al mismo espejo y se miro de nuevo.

O cierto que ya no me llamó Isabella, ya perdí ese nombre pero hoy lo recuperar de nuevo y tú Phineas me ayudara a eso quieras o no.

Un grito interrumpió en su plática mental, era Ferb el cual se encontraba en el patio

-Isabella todo está listo- este comentario hizo exaltar a Isabella y volteó al espejo una vez más a mirar sus ojos fijamente asta que una sonrisa salió.

-Phineas aguanta voy por ti.

* * *

><p>bueno aquí mi penúltimo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo gracias por leer.<p>

atte, enkiil


	8. Disculpa

Hola a todos

Bueno pues para empezar disculpa a todos lamento en verdad no poder seguir con el fic, pero tranquilos si habrá un final, nada más que por favor no se desesperen, ya pronto tendré la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo, lo que pasa es que he tenido unos problemas personales algo graves pero pues ya poco a poco se han ido solucionando, ahora solo falta poco, y prometo seguir tanto con este fic como con el otro que estoy haciendo, probablemente saco un tercero pero bueno les reitero SI SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO y gracias a todos los k me han esperado tanto tiempo en verdad gracias por leer y gracias por su paciencia

Atte. Enkiil


	9. Continuamos

Hola

A los que siguen esperándome de verdad muchísimas gracias por la espera y su apoyo, significa mucho para mí y pues paso a informarles que regresare a mis historias, los problemas ya quedaron atrás y ahora estaré más concentrado en la historia, les doy un aviso que aparte de esta historia trabajare en otras 2, estas es una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, ya comencé con 1 se llama el cofre de Phineas en cuanto a la otra estoy por publicar el primer capítulo en fin les repito muchísimas gracias a todos los que me esperaron y esperen en 5 días la continuación de esta historia, y de ahí será más común los episodios.

Otra vez muchísimas gracias por su espera.

Atte Enkiil


	10. Capitulo 8 en alta mar

Bueno pues en serio muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y esperarme y prometo no dejarlos por tanto tiempo, ahora que ya arregle mis problemas pues continuemos, espero en realidad que les guste y pues ya solo les agradezco y lo disfruten, aaa otra cosa pues lo que pasa es que este no es el final, habrá otros 2 capítulos me parece ya que quería hacerlo muy perfecta y detalladamente posible pero bueno escríbanme si les molesto esto o si les gusto, cualquier cosa haganmelo saber, gracias.

En buen plan los adoro a todos ustedes jajajajajaja gracias

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a los que le doy gracias por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi loca mente.<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas aguanta voy por ti.<p>

Dijo la chica, aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza por un largo momento inyectándole un sentimiento de miedo.

Olvido todo eso y salió del baño, corrió rápido a el patio para ver aquel enorme proyecto finalizado, dejando a su vez un aroma a fresas que no tardó en envolver toda la casa, un aroma muy agradable y que sorprendentemente le encantaba a Phineas.

Llegó al fin al patio y le encantó lo que vio, aunque Ferb era hombre no le impedía ser un chico muy detallista.

- bien es hora de llevar esto al mar, pero como lo haremos, eso es prácticamente imposible- dijo la chica preocupada por la falta de organización de aquel plan.

Antes de que Isabella enloqueciera Ferb puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica transmitiéndole un poco de toda esa serenidad de la que él estaba lleno, no tardó mucho en que 3 enormes grúas aparecerán en el patio de los chicos.

-lo tienes todo planeado verdad Ferb?- le dijo la pelinegra demostrando una enormes sonrisa que ilumino su rostro despejando toda aquella preocupación , Ferb sólo se escogió en brazos y devolvió la sonrisa, acto seguido la chica se abalanzó sobre Ferb soltándole un gran abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

Al cabo de unos segundos el chico se liberó de ese abrazo y se dirigió a enganchar las grúas,

-en 5 min salimos Isabella prepárate- grito Ferb al ver que la chica entraba de nuevo a la casa.

-ok- respondió la chica mientras corría al cuarto donde estaba hospedada, abrió la puerta y corrió por su sucederá rosa que estaba doblada en un buro a lado de su cama.

Un color peculiar llamó su atención por lo cual volteó a la cama, en está estaba un cuaderno común y corriente con una nota encima que decía- Suerte!- att. ?.

se encontraba algo muy especial en esta nota ya que tenía una huella de un ornitorrinco abajo de los signos de interrogación, la chica no le dio tanta importancia y quitó aquella nota haciéndola a un lado, tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió, en la primera página decía con letras muy grandes "Para ti mi princesa".

Isabella dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos a excepción de ese cuaderno.

- eeeee nnnnnnooo es pooosibbbleee-dijo tartamudeando, la chica se encontraba totalmente paralizada no podía ni respirar.

Dio un rápido vistazo a las hojas y en efecto, esa era sin duda alguna la letra de Phineas, y no sólo eso, también encontró dibujos de ella sonriendo y alrededor de su cara demasiados corazones y notas que decían " te amo"

La chica sin poder respirar cayó a la cama y comenzó a sonreír mientras abrazaba aquel cuaderno, pero esto no duro mucho ya que se abrió la puerta

-Isabella deprisa es ho...- las palabras se le fueron de la boca al peliverde al ver aquel cuaderno en manos de Isabella- un momento de donde sacaste eso?- dijo cambiando de tema muy preocupado el peliverde.

Estaba encima de mi cama no es maravilloso?-respondió la chica muy alegre mientras seguía mirando al techo.

Imposible sólo Phineas y yo sabíamos de ese cuaderno y eso con trabajos me enteré yo- respondió el peliverde- en fin ahora que sabes de él creo que es mejor que lo conserves, vamos es hora de irnos.

la noche comenzó a caer sobre Danville inundado con oscuridad todas sus calles más sin embargo esto no detuvo a los chicos para terminar con su tarea la cual era llevar aquel maravilloso barco al mar.

Una vez hay pusieron el barco sobre el agua, aunque la luz no favorecía se podía notar que sin duda alguna era un barco muy maravilloso, tenía un casco de color blanco el cual le daba un toque muy elegante y en el área de la proa y la popa tenía un color rojo cereza el cual resaltaba excelente, pero eso no era todo en el área de la cabina había una foto gigante de ambos chicos abrazados y sonrientes.

La chica subió a echar un vistazo a aquella hermosa maravilla mientras terminaban de subir todo lo necesario para el viaje el cual tardará 2 días.

Noto algo muy peculiar en la cabina, a lado de la entrada de acceso se encontraba una entrada más, la chica la abrió y lo primero que vio fueron unas escaleras que bajaban, se dejó llevar por el misterio y bajo las escaleras, en el fondo encontró un cuarto dorado, con planeado, todo se veía muy elegante y en el centro, justo en el centro, estaba una pequeña mesa con solamente dos sillas, y en una de ellas encontró un hermoso vestido.

- te gusta este detalle?- pregunto Ferb que de alguna forma había llegado hasta la misma habitación.

-un detalle que hice especialmente para ambos, para que disfruten de su compañía-

Isabella volteó y dijo de nuevo - muchas gracias Ferb esto me encanta y estoy seguro que a Phineas también.

Ferb sólo dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Una vez de nuevo en la cubierta Ferb dio media vuelta y espero a que Isabella saliera de aquel cuarto, una vez los dos en la cubierta Ferb saco un paquete de su bolsa y se lo entregó a Isabella, este paquete tenía un moño como si se tratase de un regaló lo cual al momento despertó la curiosidad de Isabella.

Qué es esto Ferb- respondió Isabella mientras lo inspeccionaba muy detalladamente.

-gretchen te lo manda-respondió el chico

una vez dicho esto Isabella detectó de inmediato de que se trataba, rompió rápidamente la envoltura y en efecto, se trataba de la última insignia que le faltaba, estaba en un estuche junto con un poco de hilo y una aguija por lo cual era un estuche algo grande.

La chica se limitó a meterlo en se bolsa y abrazo de nuevo a Ferb repitiendo lo que llevaba diciendo desde la mañana-gracias amigo, dale también las gracias a mi tropa- Ferb sólo correspondió el abrazo y al cabo de unos instantes se separaron.

- no quieres venir conmigo- dijo la chica

- no gracias, voy a ver a alguien- respondió el peliverde

- uuuu Ferb ya tiene novia- dijo Isabella con un pequeño tono de burla y de interés

-no- respondió Ferb de inmediato, se notaba un poco de nervios en su voz y claro el colorado de sus mejillas lo confirmaban

- bueno al menos dime como se llama- respondió la chica

Ferb se limitó a dar la vuelta y caminar a la rampa por donde se abordaba el barco, a mitad de camino medio volteó la cabeza y pronunció emocionado -Vanessa- después de esto siguió su camino y bajo del barco.

Muy bien niña-dijo un trabajador del muelle- Lista?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza mientras los ayudantes de Ferb soltaban las cuerdas que mantenían al barco en el puerto

-bien eso es todo ahora sólo oprime el botón rojo que está en la cabina para elevar el ancla y ponerte en curso, tranquila el barco se maneja solo, sólo espera y llegaras a tú destino- grito el marinero desde el muelle

La chica camino hasta la cabina y vio el único botón que estaba en todo el cuarto, se acercó y se le quedó viendo.

una mezcla de nervios y emoción invadieron el cuerpo de esa chica más sin embargo no sólo fueron estos sentimientos sí no también llegó la maldita duda y el miedo, no podía mover su dedo, algo lo impedía pero al instante apareció en su mente Phineas, lo vio sonriendo, riendo, alegre y fue así como un impulso oprimido el botón, al instante el barco se puso en marcha, la chica corrió a la popa y se asomó al muelle para ver como todos quedaban atrás y con ellos quedaba atrás la duda y el miedo.

La chica, aun en la popa vio como el muelle de Danville se perdía a la vista, iba rápido el barco sin duda alguna, entro de nuevo a la cabina y una vez hay vio la gran foto de ambos abrazados y se sentó un momento a verla,

-Seremos igual de felices cuando estemos juntos?- se preguntó la chica preocupada- o esto acabara con nuestra amistad

No le dio importancia ya que iba decidida y sin importar el resultado ahora iba a cumplir su palabra, estaba todo silencioso, perfecto para pensar o PARA LEER.

En ese instante le vino a la mente el cuaderno que prácticamente le dio la felicidad que tanto había esperado y decidió ir por él.

Llego hasta su camarote y fue directo a el cuaderno, no le importo el vestido que estaba alado de él, lo tomo y salió de nuevo a la cabina, se sentó enfrente viendo directo al mar y abrió el cuaderno

"PARA TI MI PRINCESA" – Esas palabra la emocionaron tanto que sonrió de nuevo mientras bajaba la cabeza, a pesar de estar sola le daba tanta pena esas palabras.

Dio vuelta a la página y a continuación había una pequeña carta que sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer

Hola Isabella

Lo se esto es patético, es mas no se para que pongo tu nombre si estoy seguro que no lo vas a leer pero en fin qué más da, pues déjame decirte que te amo desde hace demasiado tiempo, pasamos muchos años juntos, años que en mi vida no cambiaría por nada, créeme el haberte conocido le da una razón a mi vida, te adoro, y pues después de estas tontas palabras una explicación.

Este cuaderno es echo especialmente para la princesa de mi vida, para la chica más maravillosa de todas, para mi amada Isabella.

Sé que no soy el mejor chico de todos, de echo he pensado últimamente en mis defectos y si, sé que invento muchas cosas, que hace muchos proyectos pero créeme todos esos son por una sola persona, por ti, me impulsas a despertar cada día, aaaaaaa otra vez con cursilerías pero bueno regresemos, este cuaderno escribiré todo lo que no me atrevo a decirte en persona y pues lo sé, nunca lo tendras pero me alegra mucho no guardarlo para mí.

Atte Phineas.

La chica se limitó a cerrar el cuaderno, si leía otra carta más seguro le daría un paro cardiaco.

Tomo el cuaderno y se dirigió a su camarote, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a buscar, encontró un cuaderno, como si fuera un milagro, este se encontraba bajo aquel vestido mas eso no le importaba, quito el vestido dejándolo caer en el piso y tomo el cuaderno.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PHINEAS

Ya me voy a dormir Phineas descansa- Dijo el señor Fletcher

Ok papa descansa- respondió Phineas como si nada, mientras continuaba viendo la televisión.

Una vez que se oye el cierre de la puerta el chico saca de debajo del sofá donde estaba sentado una hoja.

-Que tonto como pude olvidar mi cuaderno, de cualquier modo Isabella no lo encontrara.

Fue ahí cuando saco una pluma y comenzó a escribir, mientras que en el barco a la par Isabella también escribía.

"Querida Isabella" "Querido Phineas"

"TE AMO TANTO".

* * *

><p>Pues aqui este capitulo y en pues espero que les haya gustado, como les dije cualquier inconformidad, comentario, lo que sea díganmelo, recuerden con su ayuda puedo mejorar demasiadas cosas, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta luego<p> 


	11. Chapter 9 ¡aquí vamos otra vez!

Bueno pues creo que una disculpa no es suficiente, pero pues lo lamento por tardar tanto, muchas gracias a quien me esperaron y créanme doy gracias a que haya acabado este año malo jeje pero bueno espero ya subir mas seguido y de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, daré lo mejor por ustedes y me esforzare mas por compensarles estos 6 meses sin actividad, repito muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que este fic les guste, espero no haber perdido mi toque, y sobre todo espero que les guste, jajaja espero muchas cosas pero es navidad y espero que esto se cumpla

otro dato esto pasa durante el capitulo 8 pero con un punto de vista de phineas bueno sin mas por el momento aquí el décimo capitulo

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes ocupados en esta historia me pertenece, a excepción de uno que acaba de aparecer en esta historia, se darán cuenta de quien es, los demás son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh a los que agradezco por dejarme sacar retorcidas historias de mi alocada mente<p>

* * *

><p>¿Phineas estás listo?<p>

Un momento- dijo el chico mientras escribía sus últimas palabras del día

"_te amo Isabella no lo olvides, aunque claro no creo que algún día recibas esto"_

Rápido Phineas es hora- grito el señor Fletcher desde la puerta del cuarto, este vestía un traje muy elegante aunque, claro, no tan elegante como el de Phineas, el cual llevaba un pantalón color negro de vestir, junto con una camisa blanca la cual era cubierta por una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ya voy papa- dijo el chico guardando su cuaderno bajo el cojín de su sofá, acto seguido corrió desde la sala hasta la puerta del cuarto en el que estaban hospedados, no es que estuviera lejos si no que lo hizo para demostrar la prisa que tenía.

Una vez fuera ambos caminaron hasta el asesor en silencio, todo iba normal hasta que el señor Fletcher le pregunta a su hijo

-¿que estabas haciendo que era tan importante?- el chico lo miro durante un instante nervioso pues nadie podía saber que le estaba escribiendo a su amada, es de esas situaciones en que es mejor dejar a los padres alejados de este tema, los nervios lo invadieron por un instante hasta que al fin se le ocurrió que responder

-dibujaba unos planos- contesto el chico aunque un poco nervioso, expreso una voz que demostraba seguridad a quien la oyera

-bien hijo- respondió el padre creyéndose esa mentira pues era más creíble que estuviera haciendo unos planos de algún proyecto gigantesco a que estuviera escribiendo cartas de amor

Después de esto el resto del camino transcurrió de forma normal, hablando del trabajo de su padre, amigos, familia, etc.

Después de 20 min de camino el señor Fletcher comenzó a frenar

Ya llegamos Phineas-dijo el padre mirando por la ventana, lo primero que llamo la atención del padre y su hijo fue una fachada muy iluminada, con luces de neón y letreros que indicaban claramente que hay se desarrollaría una gran fiesta.

Ambos bajaron del carro y dieron las llaves al encargado de los autos, acto seguido caminaron a la entrada del salón.

Pasaron demasiado rápido las presentaciones, el banque y demás, como siempre la comida fue un fiasco, la presentación fue igual que cualquier otra, todo fue normal, y fue así como las horas pasaron sin alguna importancia, no había noción del tiempo puesto que todo estaba muy aburrido para el chico.

Después de otras tantas horas, Phineas se encontraba hay con el sonido de la música a todo volumen chocando con sus oídos, pues aunque se acostumbró a el sonido de las construcciones aquella música lejos de agradarle lo molestaba aún más, estaba sólo sentado en una mesa mientras el resto de la gente bailaba sin parar, se divertían y más, incluso su padre era parte de la fiesta sin embargo el pobre chico estaba triste, o más bien melancólico la culpa lo comía vivo_-¿y si hice mal en salir así de mi casa?, ¿y si lastime a aquella chica que tanto quiero?, no me lo perdonaría, esa niña hermosa no merece todo esto, acaso soy estúpido? el amor no lastima y cometí ese error, perdóname Isabella te amo tanto, espero me perdones por esta estupidez_- el chico se decía a si mismo estas palabras que no lograba sacarlas de su cabeza ,

Por su parte la fiesta seguía sonando, nada podía parar esa celebración pero Phineas ni siquiera sabía que se estaba festejando más bien se moría de la culpa hasta que algo lo saco de ese tormento mental,

Una pareja llegó a sentarse enfrente de él, la chica ya tenía unas copas de más pero no había problema ya que el chico se notaba muy sobrio, como sí no hubiera tomado ni una gota, en fin lo que captó la atención de Phineas fue lo que le dijo la chica en voz alta casi gritando

"mi amor teee ammmmoooo mmi vida jamasss mee dejess por favor, morrirria si looo hacces - dijo la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre su novio - yy noo es porqueee este borrachaaa-continuo la chica aún con su novio entre los brazos-ess llo queee sieentto deessde quuee tee conocci, ssooyy ttann affortuunadda de habertte encontrrado , nuncaaa mmee lasstiimmes porffavor.

Justamente en ese momento el ruido se fue como señal de fin de una pista, en ese pequeño lapso de silencio el novio se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurro - "no te preocupes mi amor yo cuídate de ti durante el resto de mi vida"

Justamente cuando acabó esa frase la nueva pista comenzó a sonar evitado oír cualquier cosa que no fuera la música, acto seguido el novio se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica la cual a pesar de estar borracha entendió lo que estaba por hacer su novio y le respondió, ambos se perdieron en un profundo beso, por otra parte Phineas quedo paralizado al oír esa pequeña conversación y ver el amor que existía entre aquella joven pareja, por un instante se imaginó a su Isabella con él, diciéndole abiertamente todo lo que sentía e igual besándola con tanta pasión que todos distinguirían lo fuerte que es su amor

Paso tanto tiempo imaginando que no noto que la música había acabado y el presentador ya se encontraba hablando

_'bueno caballeros después de mi pequeña anécdota que les parece si entramos con un tema muy alegre para todos nosotros, bueno creo que todos tenemos una media naranja, algunos ya la encontraron otros siguen en su búsqueda pero tranquilos que todos al final se juntaran y qué mejor forma de recordar a ese bendito amor que con la pura música latina, a continuación les presentamos una de las mejores canciones dedicada a esa otra alma que estamos buscando"_

A continuación la música comenzó a sonar con ese estilo tan característico de la salsa, las trompetas al instante se hicieron notar a tal ritmo que provocaba pararse y disfrutar de esa exquisita melodía, a continuación el sonido de los tambores retumbaron por todo el salón así como las maracas y el cencerro, juntos hicieron tal melodía que inundo de alegría a todo el gran salón obligando a algunos a pararse a bailar. Sin en cambio al chico, de algún modo extraño, aquel ritmo le recordó a su amada, probablemente fue la letra de amor puro o probablemente fue el ritmo de esa música la que lo saco de su casillas, ya sea de una cosa u otra provocaron que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de los ojos del aparentemente frio de Phineas, fueron tantas que no solo se estancaron en sus ojos, si no que fueron humedeciendo sus mejillas,

No hubo quién se diera cuenta de este echo ya que estaba sólo en esa mesa, después de apenas un minuto que inicio la canción, el chico no pudo aguantar más esa música que contrario al resto de la gente le entristecía, salió corriendo hasta llegar a una calle oscura dejando atrás aquellas luces de neón que alumbraba toda la cuadra, continuo corriendo hasta llegar a un punto donde sólo la luz de un faro iluminaba una pequeña parte de alguna calle desconocida, se sentó en la banqueta dejando a la luz inundarlo y mostrar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas preguntándose porque es que se siente así sí hace apenas unos días él estaba perfectamente, en ocasiones hasta maldecía al amor por hacerlo sentir así pero ni gritando a los 4 vientos su enojo podía lograr olvidar la cara de su amada, continuo hay sentado durante un lapso de tiempo hasta que el viento golpeó su cara despertando al chico de esa pesadilla, se levantó de la banqueta, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a regresar a la fiesta porque de lo contrario su padre se preocuparía por él.

Se secó las lágrimas y camino rumbo al salón que ya había dejado atrás hace apenas un momento, mientras que, cruzando la calle una chica se acercaba lentamente hacia Phineas.

Hola amigo como estas- dijo la chica mientras caminaba directamente al chico

- te conozco- dijo Phineas de forma seca y evitando la voz temblorosa provocada por el llanto

- tranquilo, no me conoces pero estaría muy feliz de conocerte y que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos

- Phineas se quedó perplejo ante la actitud de la chica, era seguro que quería conquistarlo

-por favor amigo eres muy guapo y yo soy muy bonita, haríamos una excelente pareja.

aunque el tono de aquella chica era muy altanero, tenía algo de razón esa chica era sorprendentemente hermosa, su cabello largo y lacio caía por delante de sus hombros, tenía sus rasgos fáciles muy bien definidos, detrás de aquellas largas y hermosas cejas chinas se escondían unos ojos azules, un azul tan profundo como el misterioso pero hermoso mar, era de una estatura media con respecto a Phineas, tenía un vestido negro el cual hacia resaltar perfectamente su cabello rubio, el vestido tenía la parte de atrás descubierto mientras que en parte de enfrente tenía un escote un poco descubierto.

-en serio crees eso- dijo Phineas cayendo en las redes de aquella hermosa chica pues basto con verla para que sus encantos hicieran efecto

-claro amigo- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo -ahora me puedes decir tú nombre.

-me llamó Phineas-dijo el peli-naranja mientras reaccionaba pues aunque esa chica era hermosa el prefería mil veces a Isabella

-qué bonito nombre, al igual que tú, mi nombre es Angélica- dijo la chica aún en brazos de Phineas.

Phineas no correspondió el abrazo por lo que la chica dio su siguiente pasó, se acercó y se abalanzó sobre la boca del chico

Aún sin reaccionar ante aquel beso, él se quedó quieto, aunque Angélica le ponía todo su interés, Phineas no hacía nada

Al cabo de un momento la chica se separó del peli-naranja y bajo la cabeza con vista al pecho del chico

-lo entiendo, tienes dueña- dijo la chica sonriendo aún sin separarse de los brazos de Phineas -pues por lo que veo no has hecho nada por conseguirla, sí no estaría aquí con junto a ti -termino la rubia

Esas palabras sacaron de aquel coma en el que se encontraba el chico siendo Angélica la primera en notarlo.

-ooo y puedo deducir que la amas demasiado pero insisto, porque no está contigo- siguió la chica sin esperar respuesta alguna

Como era de esperarse el chico apartó de sus brazos a angélica y dio media vuelta sin decir nada.

- espera Phineas sí no puedo ser tú novia, déjame ser tú amiga siquiera y ayudarte a que seas feliz-aunque el tono de la chica al principio era muy altanero ahora era diferente, se notaba que lo decía con toda sinceridad.

-no lo sé tengo que regresar al baile- respondió Phineas un poco inseguro de esa chica

-tranquilo tú padre está muy ocupado por ahora, no se percatara de tú ausencia por 5 min.

-de acuerdo- al ver que las circunstancias, el chico opto por tener una pequeña plática con esa misteriosa chica, pues era evidente que la necesitaba urgentemente

-bueno pues pase por aquí joven- dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a la banqueta en la que estaba sentado hace apenas unos momentos

A continuación ambos chicos pasaron a sentarse y así comenzó la charla,

- bien y donde vives phin, ¿te puedo llamar así?

-bien, vivo en el área limítrofe ¿y tú?

- lo lamento no puedo decírtelo, sólo te diré que está hermoso ese lugar, estoy asegura que algún día lo visitaras

-muy misteriosa Angélica

-dime Angie y sí lamento serlo pero así tiene que ser pero dime ya ¿en qué año vas?-dijo la misteriosa chica mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para lograr rascarse la parte superior de la misma

-pues voy en la media superior, voy en 5 semestre

-vas bien sigue así, y de ahí conociste a tú chica- todo iba muy bien en la cabeza del chico hasta que salió ese tema

-n…noo- dijo el chico sin problemas aunque sí un poco nervioso

-¿entonces de donde la conoces?

-de mi infancia, la conozco desde que era niña

-¿y cuántos años tienes?

-¿esto es relevante?-dijo el chico prediciendo un regaño por parte de angélica

-claro, ¿quieres que te ayude o no?- la chica ahora estaba sería, miraba fijamente a Phineas y no movía ni un músculo

-al ver la mirada intimidante de Angie, el decidió contestar con la verdad-17 años.

¿Y desde cuando te gusto?-

-hace apenas un poco tiempo

-respuesta incorrecta pero ¿hace cuanto tú le gustas?- pregunto angélica con la misma seriedad que antes

-yo que voy a saber, ni siquiera se sí yo le gusto

-por favor Phineas no seas tonto se ve a simple vista cuando una chica está enamorada-respondió angélica algo molesta

Lo siento pero es que por eso salí de viaje, no supe reconocer sí me quería o no además no quiero arruinar esa amistad, sentiría una gran pérdida-dijo Phineas ahora ya se mostraba más abierto ante angélica

-piensa esto Phineas como vas mejorar sí no quieres dejar ir lo que ya no sirve, o más simple, como quieres estar con Isabella sí no dejar ir su amistad, además piensa en que no arriesga no gana, es un dicho muy común pero a la vez muy cierto.

-un momento como sabes su nombre- dijo Phineas algo sorprendido más sin embargo a la vez reflexionando lo que le acababan de decir

-no cambies el tema Phineas, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

-sí, sí oí- dijo el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza

-entonces porque no le dices que la amas

-porque tengo miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo y así perder todo lo que tengo con ella

-Por lo que yo veo ustedes dos deben estar juntos, ten por seguro que ella está haciendo lo imposible por encontrarte

- ¿cómo sabes todo esto?, ya me estas espantando- pregunto Phineas algo extrañado ya que sólo ellos 2 sabían de eso

- sólo observó, nada más, -dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

Dime en verdad quién eres grito Phineas antes de que la chica siguiera su camino

-dejémoslo en una buena amiga- dijo la chica sin interrumpir su caminata y volteando hacia atrás

Desapareció en la espesa oscuridad de la noche dejando atrás un agradable aroma a vainilla.

El chico se quedó sin palabras, estaba claro que esa misteriosa chica tenía razón, el miedo es bueno, pero a una cantidad grande este llega a afectar de forma permanente la vida, hay que arriesgarse pero eso significa que... de tan sólo pensarlo al peli-naranja se le pusieron los pelos en punta,

-significa abrirse ante Isabella de una forma muy íntima, tendría que contarle sus miedos, sus esperanzas, sus deseos, sus enojos, absolutamente todo, pero ¿será capaz de hacer eso?, nadie conocía todos sus secretos, ni siquiera sabían que era lo que sentía a diario, como es posible que se lo fuera a decir todo a una chica, aunque ella le diera confianza no es posible decirle todo

Una voz interrumpió a Phineas, esta voz venia de su cabeza pero no le pertenecía a él, sino más bien pertenecía a la chica con la que hace apenas unos momentos estaba hablando.

-pero eso se hace poco a poco no de una vez, eso se hace a lo largo de toda la vida-

Lejos de asustarle eso le trajo un alivio ya que la respuesta se le fue dada

-hay Phineas tan despistado como siempre- la misma voz sonó en la cabeza del chico.

-sí, si lo soy- dijo el chico en voz alta y alegre acto seguido corrió de regreso al salón de fiesta pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía las respuestas para luchar por su amada y además listo para oír la música latina de nuevo pues aunque no le gustara se tenía que acostumbrar porque la tendría que oír durante el resto de su vida ya que a su amada le encanta esa música y el solo esta hay para hacerla feliz, pues después de todo Isabela es su razón de vivir.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por todo y cualquier cosa, ya sean cementerios buenos o comentarios de algo que e echo mal, díganmelo e intentare corregir, y repito muchas gracias por esperarme en fin hasta la próxima.<p> 


End file.
